To the Sea
by arno-pisspot-dorian
Summary: -Modern AU- Mary has spent months aboard a frigate in the US Navy without any problems gaining the trust of those she meets. Everything is going well until she finds herself getting a little too close with Edward Kenway. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**As you've seen from the description this is a navy AU. Disclaimer- I have never been in the navy and have the upmost respect for anyone who has or plans to- that said, I am trying my hardest to make this entertaining and it is going to be far fetched. You have been warned. All constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

The warm sea breeze tussles my pulled up hair as the ship propels through the coastal waters. The separation between sea and sky are almost nonexistent, all just looking an endless blue.

This is not my first time at sea. Not for a long shot. I grew up by it and I've always known i'd join the navy once of age.

Something about it has always fascinated me. It's wild and unpredictable pulling some under with the tides and others drifting on top. The ocean is a wild mistress that has had me in her grasp since she took my cousin.

He was one of those that was pulled under and since then all I've wanted to do was tame her. Now that I'm on a ship I've realized it's harder that's thought initially.

I don't have as much privacy while changing and everything I bring is sifted through so all feminine hygiene items are a no go.

We never had enough money to take me to a doctor when I was younger and as far as they all knew I was just James. When I first joined I spend a lot of time avoiding physicals but I met a nurse their who I'd known for a time when I was little. Lauren is her name, with a poker face that can trick any man or woman, forged my papers.

Legally I've been named James Kidd after taking his place when my aunt had to have a child to pass off as her own to her deceased husbands mother. My mother died long ago and my father was nowhere to be found. I was just another child of the state.

I've moved on. Grew up and found a purpose.

Our ship is small compared to the others but that's just because it is only for protecting other ships in the convoy coming out around the Caribbean.

"Check the sonars Kidd," a gruff man say to me pulling me away from my work of calibrating our location. "Captains orders. Have fun putting up with Kenway."

He's a tall man, with a ruff gravelly voice. His name is Vane. Charles, I think, but it's not the most professional thing to call them by their first name. He is a lower rank than I but he likes to pretend he's above everyone.

I walk away with just a nod of understanding, moving down the stairs into the metal hull. I walk past groups of men and women alike down another flight of stairs, to a locked door.

I knock against the cold gray metal and hear footsteps approach from the other side. The door sings open towards the man and I'm greeted by the young blond officer that I've taken under my wing for the past four months.

"Hey Kidd. Couldn't stay away could you?" He laughs.

"Hardly Kenway," I roll my eyes as I push past him taking the place in front of the radar system.

"So I heard you and Bonny are close. Anything to add?" He smirks at me as he leans against the side wall with his arms across his chest.

"She's a nice lass," I say passively trying not to discuss this topic. Anne knows about me. She's been kind enough to help me keep my tracks covered and it seems others are taking notice of our closeness.

He rolls his eyes and walk closer to stand beside me. "The others think it's something more. Admit it James you have a crush on the redhead."

"I will admit that you're poking your nose in places it don't belong." I continue scanning the water below checking for debris or rogue submarines.

"Don't worry I won't meddle in your love life. You're a lucky man." He takes the place beside me continuing his assigned job. "Isn't she still with Rackham?"

"Aye, she is."

"What ever happened to him?"

"He got caught sneaking liquor aboard and won himself a dishonorable discharge," I say slyly. I never liked the man and Anne could find so much better.

He laughs under his breath shaking his head. "When we get back on land first thing we're doing is getting something to drink and finding some women."

Finding a woman is the last thing I want to do but these guys are the only friends I have. "A drink it is, just as long as I don't have to carry you home," I raise an eyebrow glancing at him briefly. "Or find you naked in my bed with some woman."

"It won't happen," he laughs. "Well at least not again."

'Beep Beep Beep' my watch sounds off declaring the shift change for dinner.

There's a knock on the door and two men step in as me and Edward walk out. We take up the stairs joining half of the crew in the mess hall. We collect out food and move to sit with our group of bunk mates.

I sit beside Edward with Anne to my left and Vane, Hornigold, and Thatch across from us. Hornigold and Thatch outrank all of us as lieutenants. Anne, Edward and I are all Chief Petty Officers but Vane is just a Petty Officer. It's not because a lack of skill but a lack of trying.

"Kenway, Kidd almost didn't think you'd make it," Hornigold drawls sarcastically. "I'd think you were too busy with other things."

"Is that envy I hear?" Kenway asks "because mines bigger than yours? Tell him Anne."

Her jaw drops a bit before she scowls at him. "Like I would know. I'd rather die than lay with you."

Everyone laughs, Edward included, even though that should have hurt his pride it must be too big to even scratch it.

"I forgot," Edward says slyly. "That it's only Kidd you'd lay with."

Her face flushes a deep red color and I try not to look at her knowing it's only going to make it worse.

"Don't be shy," Thatch bellows. "No one blames you."

"Sod off. The lot of ya," I warn. "Can't you keep your traps closed?"

Vane rolls his eyes. "Sorry James. We won't mess with your woman again."

Anne is on her feet before I can catch her and lands a punch squarely to his jaw. I pull her back with me, kicking the chairs away to keep her out of reach before she kills him for calling her anyone's woman but her own.

Thatch and Hornigold have Vane's hands behind his back before he can even stand. Others are looking around taking notice, some with worry and confusion on their faces and others have small sadistic smile for seeing Anne lay into him.

"Calm down he's not worth it," I say into her ear and she calms but stays standing stiff.

"That's quite enough," a calm gruff voice say from behind us.

The entire room goes silent and we turn to face our captain, a native man who has more experience than all of us combined.

"Ah Tabai, captain, sir," Anne says quietly.

"You all know I can't condone this activity. Petty Officer Vane, do you wish to file a report," he sighs. In every talk I've ever had with him he has been one for honor and living to the full extent but he still has his duties.

Vane shoots me and Anne a glare as he wipes the blood off his busted lip. "No, sir. She has a good hook," he says cockily. "Maybe next time."

Ah Tabai nods and turns towards me and Anne. "Bonny, Kidd, join me in my quarters. I'll call you up later Vane."

He turns and exits leaving the room to slowly fill with voice once again. Most of them taking about what will happen when me and Anne get in his office.

Anne steps out of my grasp realizing I've been holding her protectively to my chest. If she wouldn't have already known about me she would have just found out by the outline of my binding.

We turn down the hall keeping our heads up as they watch us walk out, murmuring under their breaths. Thatch and Hornigold drag Vane off to the restrooms but Edward sits giving both me and Anne a sympathetic look.

We follow him down the hall and up a fight of stairs to the private side of the ship. He opens the door leading us in and closes the door behind us.

The room is small but compared the the rooms we sleep in it could be mistaken for a ballroom. A desk sits in the center carved out of wood, looking old and weathered as it always has. A small bunk is set off to the side for him to sleep but the rest of the room has the same flooring and paint that every other room in this ship does.

Me and Anne take the seats facing him behind his desk. He is silent for a moment as I assessing the situation in his head thinking of something suitable to say.

"It was my fault sir," I say confidently. "I instigated it and..."

"It's not your fault Mary," he sighs. "I've heard many complaints from the other women about his demeaning comments and I am taking care of that. Even with that said this still has to go one file."

Anne gives me a shocked look at him using my given name and I nod in a silent promise to explain later.

"All I ask is you two keep an eye on each other. I need you to just stay quiet through these last few days before me meet port." He looks up at us and despite his soft words his face is just as stern as ever.

"We can do that sir," Anne confirms. "And thank you."

He nods and motions us to leave.

"Sir," Anne says with a new found confidence. "Can I stay in James's bunk for the last two nights. Just in case."

"If you think it's best," he nods and he walk out of his office.

"Damned men!" she curses as soon as the door is shut. "I'd gut all of them if I had the chance!"

"Don't worry Anne. If anyone would want to hurt you they would have to kill me first then if they kill me, you'll kill them anyway," I laugh.

She punches my shoulder lightly and laughs. "This means we have to sleep in the same bed or will you force one of the men into bed with you?" She pokes my side, a devious smile lighting up her face.

"For all they know I'm just a young boy and I could probably convince Kenway into giving up his bed and sharing mine." Her smile only gets bigger and I glare at her. "Don't look at me like that. It's just a bed. If be and ii slept side my side it wouldn't mean anything."

We walk down stairs once again and down to my bunking room. On any other circumstance Anne would never be allowed to sleep here but we have captains permission.

I open the door that no one ever bothers to lock. My room houses four. Thatch, Edward, a man I've come to know as Adewale, and I.

I sleep to the left of the room with Edward in the bunk above me and Adewale across from him with Thatch under him.

Adewale is reading something in his bunk with Thatch and Edward sitting on the bed below laughing about something.

When we walk in they all glance up, silently questioning why Anne is in our room.

"Anne is staying with us for the remainder of our journey. If one of you lay one greasy finger on her I'll gut you. Ya got that?" I question with a dark look in my eyes.

They nod and Thatch stands pulling her into a hug. "Great job out their lassie. You got him better than most men could." He lets her go plopping back down beside Edward.

Speaking of him... "Edward can Anne have your bed?"

"Yeah," he says then smirks up at me. "If you don't mind sharing with me."

"Just as long as you don't try any shit Kenway," I say with a smile.

Anne climbs to the upper bunk with no trouble settling into Edwards bed. "If you've been jacking off in these sheets I'm going to ring your neck," she laughs but none of us take the threat too lightly.

"Don't worry Annie dear. It's James here you have to worry about," he says slyly.

"Like hell I do!" I say as I lay down in the small cot facing the wall. Edward climbs in after me pressing his bare back against my clothed one.

It's a tight fit to say the least and my stomach in pressed flat against the wall.

Thatch laughs under his breath at the awkward predicament we're in but says no more as he flips off the light by the door without even having to stand up.

I can't get very comfortable. His arse is pressed against mine and for a man his is quite round. What the hell am I thinking?

I force my eyes closed and slowly drift off.

I wake up early because the heat is becoming too much. I'm laying on something that is not a mattress.

My eyes open slowly and I realize where I am. I'm laying on Edwards bare chest with my head tucked in between his neck and shoulder. He is silently drawing small circles on my back with a single finger causing chills to run up and down my spine and heat to well up in a place that it shouldn't at a moment like this. Damn it's been too long.

I push up off of him quickly almost knocking him off with me and pace to the far side of the room which isn't far. "Edward! What the hell!" I hiss quietly, not wanting to wake the others up but unable to contain my exasperation.

"I didn't do anything. I woke up with you sprawled across me," he whispers innocently.

"Then why the fuck didn't you wake me up!"

"You looked tired. It's okay Kidd I really don't mind," he pauses just looking at me before lifting the blanket up. "We still have a half an hour."

I sigh and climb back in beside him. It's uncomfortable laying side by side and I reluctantly throw my leg over his waist and drape my arm across his chest. My head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck with his right arm folded under me placed on my waist.

This probably isn't a smart thing to do. I'm treading on thin ice and I can feel it cracking under the weight. I can't help but to look up at his gorgeous face. Gorgeous? Where the hell did that come from?

He looks down at me and our eyes catch each others as we stare at one another not knowing what to say. I look away as the air is becoming too tense for two friends.

I close my eyes willing myself to drift in and out of sleep, catching small glimpses of things that come to mind in a sort of daydream. I see Edward and I sitting on a small beach just laying under the stars. He looks over at me and smiles, as he pulls me closer and kisses my lips.

My eyes snap open as my watch goes off. I peal myself off of him before the others start to stir awake.

What the hell is happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long wait. I have had so many things due recently and have just managed to squeeze this one out. That you for all the support and I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>I manage through the morning easily, skipping breakfast as always not being able to have that much on my stomach this early. Instead I opt for doing some final training with the junior officers, taking Anne with me.<p>

They're a promising group and have shown that they have the means to excel in the ranks.

Anne and I divide them into groups and send them out to do odd jobs and things we've already taught them giving us time to monitor them separately but letting us walk back and forth between groups.

"You never did tell me how the captain found out," she says discreetly as we walk to check on the first group.

"He just knew," I shrug. "The first time I was in his quarters he asked me for my real name and wanted me to explain but didn't accuse me of anything and promised to keep the information to himself. He probably assumed you knew from the way I held you in the mess hall."

"Speaking of holding how was your night?" She smiles broadly, teasing me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing the fool. I cross my arms across my chest subconsciously.

She rolls her eyes and turns raising an eyebrow at me. "Fine, if you don't want to share I guess I'll have to expect something worth hiding happened."

"Yes because I spent the entire night letting him play in my trousers and you didn't hear any of it," I say sarcastically.

A group walks past us silencing our conversation. They enter a room down the hall and when the door closes Anne burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you. You never talk about your personal life and we're docking tomorrow. Our service is over after that."

"I know," I sigh. "You gonna go back to Rackham?"

"Aye." She looks over and me and sees my very visible scowl. "Don't be like that. He's not a bad guy."

I give her a skeptical look. "He may not be bad to you but I don't trust him... But I can try if it means not having to lose contact with ya."

"I'm flattered," she says trying to be sarcastic but she doesn't have a bitter bone in her body. "It's been awhile since I last saw him. A little over six months. Hopefully he hasn't drank his way into too much debt." Her voice is heavy and in the end it sounds kinda defeated.

I decide not to open my mouth knowing the last thing I want to do is hurt her.

We move through the corridor and turn into the room me and Edward worked in yesterday just to find him talking to three of our junior officers.

"...that should be about it. Carry on." He says with a smile as he notices me and Anne enter.

"See you've been busy stealing our work," Anne laughs.

"Couldn't let the two of you have all the fun. We only have tomorrow left." He smiles that shit eating grin of his.

Everyone is more happy about that than I am. Problem is, I don't know if I'll stick around for long. I've never settled in one place before and I really don't plan to start.

"What's with the long face?" Edward asks seemingly unworried.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how i'll drink ya under the table come Saturday." I smirk at him and he mimics my expression with a fire in his eyes.

He seems okay with the answer, not wanting to dig at me.

"Is that so? I can't wait to see you barely able to stay on your feet." He leans in closer getting in my face.

"The only one that's going to be deep in their cups is you mate." I match his posture until our noses almost touch.

"Woah," Anne says quietly, conscious of the others in the room. She places a hand on my shoulder and one on Edwards pushing us further apart. "The only time people get this close is when their about to kill each other or when they're about to kiss and I have no idea what is happening here."

Edward flushes bright red for mere seconds before it fades away and he looks in the opposite direction, back to the men and women we're supposed to finish training.

"Don't worry Kenway," I find myself saying quietly before I can stop myself. "I won't kiss ya. It might ruin your ladies man reputation."

I pat him on the shoulder and turn my back exiting the room. "I have another group to check on," I call, leaving them behind me.

* * *

><p>"Kidd me boy!" Thatch says as he pats me on the shoulder hard enough to almost make me stumble. "How has your day been so far?"<p>

His beard has been getting longer by the day and now sits a few inches off his chin.

"It's been good enough. You?"

"Fine as always. Ready for those few months ashore before getting back to work." Thatch has always been one for the sea. I really don't think he'd know what to do with himself if he wasn't in the navy. It's in his blood. "I'm guessing your staying ashore for good with the other ones your age."

"Aye. I've gotta move on sometime," I say halfheartedly.

I look down at my feet as we continue walking towards the sounds of voices gathering in the mess hall.

"If you don't want to move on yet then stay here. Renew your contract and join back up with me and Hornigold but I can tell that's not what you want either." He puts his hands in his pockets and sighs heavily. "You're still young enough to settle down and have a family, a steady job, and kids to take care of."

We both laugh at the last part in the mutual understanding that we're not fit for parenthood.

He continues, "But the wife part I'm not joking about... or husband I don't judge but you shouldn't knock it till you try it. Marriage, I mean"

"Says the man who's never had a wife," I scoff.

"I do have a wife. This beautiful sea we sail on. The only woman I need." He pats the wall of the ship to add emphasis.

"Thanks for the advise but I'm not ready to settle down anytime soon," I say bitterly.

"Whatever suits you Kidd." He then walks off into the crowd with everyone else

"James, where have you been?" Anne says walking to my side with a visible smile on her face and a curious note in her voice.

She leads me back into the hall away from the others.

"One of the junior officers messed up the calibrations on the sonar and I've spend the last three hours recalibrating it," I sigh. "You look like you've had a better time than I have."

She smiles like the Cheshire Cat. "You could say that."

I raise an eyebrow, genuinely curious what has her so excited. She reaches into the pocket of her blue camouflage trousers. In her hands she holds a paper that she unfolds and turns over so I can see.

"A letter from Rackham," I state with a smile.

"Aye, it's beautiful isn't it." She turns it away, casting her eyes down at the paper. "He says 'all I can think about is my love, for I will next see you at the place where the sea meets the shore and our lives will once again intertwine.' God I've missed him."

I shift awkwardly on my heels not knowing what else to say.

She looks back up to me with a cheerful innocence in her eyes. "You've never said; do you have anyone that's waiting on you?"

"No," I say shaking my head forcing a small broken smile.

Anne may know my gender but I've never told her why I'm James . It's better off this way. Everyone I care about I lose.

"Are you really telling me someone who looks as handsome as you doesn't have anyone?" She steps closer making the conversation seem intimate to anyone else who may walk by. "Does Mary?"

"Who's Mary?" Edwards distinct voice asks as he walks up beside us.

My heart drops and I have a brief moment of panic before I shake it off. "A friend of mine," I say unabashedly.

"You've never talked about her before," Edward says playfully, as he paces around us. "Hiding things are ya Jim?"

"Not very well," I sigh crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughs causing a small shiver to run up my spine.

Anne looks horrified but quickly hides it giving me a sympathetic look. I just smile anyway letting her know it's okay.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime," he continues stopping beside us.

"I don't think so," I say keeping the playfully tone to match his. "She probably wouldn't like you much anyway."

"What makes you say that? What's not to love?" She stretches his arms outward presenting himself.

"The real question is what is there to love?" I scoff.

"I'm with Kidd on this one Kenway," Anne says slyly pacing closer, seeming to enjoy this conversation. "You may be a handsome man but your head is full of hot air."

We all laugh together.

"It wouldn't be hard for you to change if you wanted to. You show promise," I say with a nod.

"I'm quite fine with the life I'm living but thanks for the compliment Jim I alway knew you didn't hate me as much as you want me to think you do." He smirks and with a wink he turns into the mess hall with the others, me and Anne following behind. Her with a sideways smile and me with a huff at his arrogance.

* * *

><p>"Just for future reference," Ade says as I enter our quarters after him. "I've noticed Edward has been changing recently."<p>

"What do you mean?" I ask sitting on the edge of my bed. Well... Me and Edward's bed.

"He's been changing for the better I think. I've lived with him since we met after high school four years ago. I don't believe I've seen him working for anything in years but today he was talking about what kind of house he would want." Ade laughs under his breath. "Though he did say a mansion. At least the man has goals."

I let out a breathless laugh, awkwardly pleased with him.

"Keep an eye on him, Ade. If he applied himself he could do great things. More than this," I say motioning my arms to the room where in.

"You're not going to stick around long are you?"

"Don't believe so." I rest my elbows on my knees, knotting my hands together.

"I wouldn't tell many of the others that. They probably wouldn't let you leave."

The door swings open letting Thatch and Anne into the room. Anne climbs straight up to her bed and flops down with a deep groan. "This is it," she sighs. "Our last night."

"It's hard to realize some of you aren't coming back after this," Thatch sighs. "You're a good group."

"You saps," I say sarcastically. "It's not time to say goodbye yet. You're docked for a month."

"I know Kidd," Thatch says feigning irritation. "Just in case one of you doesn't stick around for long." He looks up at me with a sad smile as he sits on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, who said I wasn't staying?" I ask.

"We know you Kidd. Well we know parts of things that you've told us." Anne says quietly.

"You probably couldn't stay in one place for more than a month," challenges Thatch.

"I could too but I'm not into your petty games," I scoff.

"Fine then. Prove us right," Anne laughs.

I glare up at her from over the edge of her bunk and she just winks.

Edward steps through the door smiling like he he knows something we don't.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe because by tomorrow evening we'll be able to do whatever we want again!" He says enthusiastically as he shuts the door behind him with a soft thud.

"Now you just sound like a teen," Ade laughs. "You're forgetting the part where we have to find jobs again to buy food."

Thatch lays back in his bed pulling up his covers. "Wake me in the morning. I probably won't get a good night sleep until the next time I'm on a ship."

Ade follows suit laying back and turning his back to us and I think a Anne passed out sometime during our conversation.

Edward flips the lights off and unbuttons the clasps of his uniform leaving him bare chested unlike everyone else in the room who prefers sleeping with clothes. He lays it in the small corner where we keep our various items.

I turn my back to him, not wanting to repeat what happened last night. I think he understands because he lays with his back to mine and I'm able to sleep easy.

It feels like I'm wearing a winters coat as I blink my eyes open trying to focus.

Fuck not again.

I lay draped over his side, clinging to him. Thank god I put socks in my pants. This makes me realize where my leg is.

My inner thigh lays against his manhood, placing me so close to him.

I shift around and am caught by his arms holding me tight to him and giving me no place to go or move. One hand holds around my back and the other is over my thigh, keeping it in place.

Just don't think about it.

I close my eyes, hoping morning will come soon and I can stop getting into these situations.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for such a long wait. It was my birthday last weekend and I was really busy. But I did get this written in that time! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been a full day since I made it through the last of the discharging process and parted with my friends on the promise I would see them soon.<p>

Edward was a little sour that I backed out on our drinking bet but I had to be on my own for awhile.

I used to be used to being alone all the time but now I miss them. It's a big change from living with the same people everyday to being alone where no one knows who you are.

I miss talking to Anne and having her ask me questions. I miss Thatch and his spontaneous moments that make him seem like a father. I miss Ade and his wisdom. One person I hate to admit I miss is Edward. I find myself wanting to pick on him and the worst of it is when I sleep I miss waking up on him with his arms around me. Even if we only spend those last nights that way.

I have to see them soon.

I managed to rent a small apartment in the more crowded part of town. I haven't found a job yet but I've been looking. I might consider going back to college and finishing a degree.

I've spent my time adapting back to domestic life, transferring my inheritance into a new account, getting a checkbook, getting the last of my belongings out of storage, and buying a phone. It's gone well enough.

I pick up my phone and dial Anne's number, ready to make due on my promise.

"Who is this?" Anne's sweet voice asks.

"Hi Anne. It's James," I was not able to keep the smile off my face.

"James, where the hell have you been?" She asks accusingly, sounding concerned.

"I've had a few things to take care of but now that that's done I was wondering if you still wanted to go out for drinks?" If Anne didn't know me the way she does She'd think I was asking her out.

"I would love to and I think the others will too. The others have been asking about you and if I've heard anything. Edward said that if I got to talk to you to tell you to call him and give you his number. I'll let Thatch and Ade know but I'll leave Edward to you." I can hear her smile in her voice.

"Thanks Annie," I smile as I pace back and forth in the small living room. Only making about three paces in each direction.

She reads off his number and I write it on the palm of my hand. We say goodbye and I debate calling the number but instead I just opt for texting him.

-Hi Edward. It's James-

Within thirty seconds I get a reply.

-Kidd! What a pleasant surprise. I thought we'd never see you again after you ran off-

I don't think he's trying to come off as bitter, more sarcastic that anything else.

-I'm not running away mate. Just had things to take care of but I wanted to know if you wanted to get drinks tonight-

After hitting send I reread it and automatically want to punch myself in the face.

-Sounds like your asking me out on a date-

I scoff to myself.

-don't flatter yourself Anne is coming too and she's inviting the others-

-I'd be happy to come. I'll see you then Kidd. The bar on 23rd right?-

-that's the one-

-k see you then-

-k-

I flop down on the old couch that I've claimed as a bed for lack of furniture. A nap will do me well before tonight.

I wake up cold, half expecting arms around my waist but instead I'm alone and it's getting close to sunset.

I pull myself off the couch adjusting my loose fitting collared shirt and pushing the sleeves up past my elbows. I adjust the red bandana on my head pushing it just above my brow.

Making sure to grab my wallet, I stuff it into my back pocket and leave the apartment.

I run down two flights of stairs, exiting the building as a rush of cold air hits me. I only live a block away from the bar we're meeting at.

A bright neon sigh hangs above the door.

The Avery

It's a nice place. The front wall is a floor to ceiling tinted glass that keeps the inside hidden but everyone on the inside able to see out.

I walk through the door and take in the loudness of the bar. A U-shaped bar sits in the center. Tables sit off to one side and sofas to another.

"James!" I hear a deep voice call. I look over to a table where it came from and find Thatch, Kenway, Anne, Ade, and Rackham all sitting around the table, each with a glass in hand.

I walk past a few people, trying not to bump shoulders with a group of women. "Sorry," I say quietly and receive a wink from a girl that steps out of the way.

Anne stands up and hugs me tightly and I hug her back. Rackham makes an uncomfortable cough that we both ignore. "Welcome back Mary," She whispers and lets me go, taking her spot back in Rackham's lap.

I take the seat beside them with Thatch on my left. He pats me on the back, seeming to be already a bit drunk. "Kidd, how have you been?" I don't think I've ever seen him in anything but his navy uniform before and I'll never be used to this.

"I've been better but I've also been worse." I take the cup out of his hand and take a gulp of the liquid. Rum, just what I was expecting.

Thatch laughs, "Well that seems like a good place to be."

"Where have you been staying Kidd?" Anne asks.

"I've got an apartment a block from here. All I have is a couch but it's better than nothing," I say will a smile. "How about you?"

"I've been staying with Rackham."

"I've been bumming at Thatch's," Edward laughs, this being the first thing he's said since I got here.

"It would be fine if you paid rent," Thatch says halfheartedly as he takes his drink back.

"Thatch you would be lost without me," he turns to us still pointing at Thatch. "This man doesn't know how to use a smart phone and almost broke mine this morning." We share a laugh together and Thatch hits Edward playfully. "I do need to find a more stable place though."

"I couldn't help you with that," Ade says. "I'm going back to school."

Without thinking I find myself reaching out to Edward once again. "If you need a place so your out of Thatch's hair, you can sleep on the floor at my place."

"Thanks Kidd. I might take you up on that." He lifts his glass up and drinks the harsh amber alcohol. I can't help but to be transfixed on the way his lips form around the edge of the cup.

He stands from his chair. "Now their's a pretty lady over there who has been making eyes at me since I got here." He walks off to pretty young girl, dressed in a nice black dress.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna get something to drink." I stand and walk up to the bar that's isn't that crowded.

Edward is nice to look at but it's never going to be more than that. Not over my dead body.

I order my drink and lean against the bar in front of me.

"Um, hi," a brunette beside me says, sounding not too sure of herself. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Just got here a few days ago. You come here often?" I brush my fingers through the stray bangs that hang over my bandana.

"You could say that." She sips on the martini in her hands. "Are you alone too?"

"No, just wait for it." She looks at me funny, waiting as I said. "They don't let me be on my own long."

"Kidd, who's this beautiful lass," Edward says as he approaches me and the brunette. He must have struck out with the other woman.

"Good question. I never asked your name."

"Dezrae but everyone calls me Dez."

"It was nice meeting you Dez. I'm James," I say with a smirk. "And this thing is Edward."

He elbows me playfully and laughs out loud.

"If you would like," Edward says after sending the bartender off for bottle of rum, "me and Jim are going to have a drinking contest. You're more than welcome to come watch."

"Sounds like fun," she says grabbing her glass.

I take my glass of rum off the counter and Edward takes the bottle in his hand. "You've got to drink that Kidd, to make it even," he says with a smirk as we sit back down at our table.

I sit across from him. Staring him down as I tip back the glass and drink it in one go. Setting it back down on the table upside down.

I smirk at him, just challenging him to try and best me.

He grabs my cup and his, uncorking the bottle and pouring each glass full. All the while he just looks at me with a shit eating grin that only he can pull off.

He pushes mine towards me and the others watch us attentively. Thatch seems utterly amused but Anne seems worried.

We each grab our glasses and drink it down, the burn present in both of our throats. I sit my cup back down and watch as he does the same.

"Feel anything yet?" Edward asks, his mouth set in that same smile.

"Not a thing. You?"

"Nope."

In truth I can feel my heart beat a little faster and I feel less steady.

He takes our cups again, filling them back to the brim and we repeat the process. I find myself looking at his rum soaked lips and the way his tongue licks the edges after each drink.

Edward leans forward resting his elbows on the table, using his hands to keep his head up.

"Anything now Kidd?" He almost has a dreamily look in his eyes.

"Don't answer that," Anne gives me a look like I shouldn't be doing this. "You too are on a one way street to alcohol poisoning." She grabs the bottle away from Edward and he makes a pushes out his lower lip like a 5 year old whose sweets were taken away.

"I give them ten minutes before they pass out," Thatch laughs sipping at his own drink.

"Are you well Kenway? You seem a little off balance." He sways a bit in his seat trying to correct himself. I hear the slur in my voice and it gets harder to hide it.

"Huh," Edward seems oblivious to the question I just asked. What did I ask him again?

"Leave it to these two to get pissed within twenty minutes of being here," Rackham scoffs.

"Leave them alone Jack," Anne chides. "They just wanted to mess with each other. Though I don't believe either will remember much."

"I'm just surprised Edward hasn't found a girl to take home." Ade laughs reminding me that he's still here.

Edward just looks at me, a smile on his face and everything goes blank.

My head aches, like a hammer has crushed through my temples. My eyes are heavy and I can't even think of opening them.

Wasn't I last at the bar?

I turn over and am met with a wave of nausea. My eyes snap open an I realize I'm back in my apartment laying in the middle of my living room. I run to the small bathroom holding a hand over my mouth before losing the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I look over and see the blonde sleeping in my bathtub. He looks so calm when he sleeps.

Wait... Then another wave hits and I cough it up. I have to remind myself not to drink that much that fast again.

I hear Edward groan as he attempts to sit up, upon hearing me. "Jim," he states quietly, probably feeling what I am. "Where are we?"

"My apartment," I say, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. "Do you remember how we got here?"

"I remember Anne saying something about taking us home but I don't remember much." His expression furrows as he rubs his forehead.

I lean back against the wall, resting my head as it rolls to the side, leaving my neck exposed.

"Jim..." Edward says, almost laughing, "you have a hickey on your neck."

I stand up, using the wall as a brace and look into the hanging mirror. He wasn't lying. Right in the spot where my neck meets my shoulder, a dark bruise has formed.

"What the hell." How did I get a hickey if it was only me and Edward here.

He's really tickled by this.

"Kenway." I say, not being able to come up with anything else to say. He wouldn't have.

"I'll call Anne," he says passively as he pulls himself up, using the wall to stabilize himself. He's still wearing the black shirt and gray jeans he was wearing yesterday.

I follow him out of the bathroom and into the living room where our wallets and phones sit on the empty counter.

He picks his up phone and sits down on the couch, dialing the number and setting it on speaker phone. I pace back and forth taping my finger against my lip.

I knew this wasn't a good idea and now I'm going to pay for it. What if I told him?

"Edward," Anne says cheerfully. "I expected one of you to call."

"So I'm guessing you're the one who took us back to Kidd's?"

"Yeah, I found the key in his pocket. It had the number written on it. Thatch just wanted to see how long it would take you to get back but I couldn't let you go by yourselves." She laughs under her breath. "The amount of shit the two of you were talking."

I stop my pacing. "Did I say something Anne?" My heart picks up a beat.

"No, but you tried." She sounds weary.

"What are the two of you talking about?" Edward asks.

"Nothing."

He looks at me unconvinced but I just give him a look telling him not to ask.

"Now when did Jim get a hickey?" Edward asks to change the subject and get my eyes off him.

"Hickey? You have a hickey James?" She sounds confused but also on the brink of laughter.

"Wait..." Edward stops and looks up and me.

It happened after she left.

"We'll call you back Annie," I say slowly, not knowing what to call the intense feeling that fills me.

He hits the end call button and sighs. "What kind of mess have we made, eh?"

"Why?" Is all I ask him, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know James," he say darkly, standing up and turning his back to me as he walks. "I do remember something from last night." He sighs deeply. "You kissed that Dezrae girl and I lost it a bit." He sounds upset with himself.

No way. He was jealous.

"What do you mean you lost it?" I ask crossing my arms.

"I don't know," he says bitterly. "I just remember grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you away. After that Anne walked us out but I don't have the faintest idea of even getting here." He seems to swim for an explanation but he doesn't have one. Nor do I.

Does he really... No that couldn't be right.

"Can't change it now." I walk back into the bathroom set on cleaning myself up.

"If I got as far as to giving you a hickey I'm pretty sure this wasn't one sided," Edward says following me. He smile alluding to the fact this serious talk is not for him either.

"Is that so? I wonder which one of us started it?" I smirk at him before wetting my toothbrush.

"It was probably you," Edward says slyly.

"What makes you think that?" I say turning back to him.

"I don't think you'd let anyone do anything if you hadn't have started it. Even if you were drunk." He smiles leaning against the wall behind me.

I roll my eyes not wanting to continue on this topic. I brush my teeth, as he just silently paces around the apartment.

"This is a nice place," he says. "I wanna thank you for inviting me to stay. If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed me."

"Don't make me regret it," I say smiling and walking to the empty room that I keep my clothes in.

It feels good not to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Question time: do you want Edward and Mary to go back to College with Ade? Just comment your answer or message me. If not, is there anything you really want to happen?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you were wondering what happened while they were drunk because now you don't have too! Shout out to all you commenters who make me smile like the Cheshire cat everytime I get one. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>The previous night<em>

"These two are the only entertainment we need for tonight." Ade laughs, steadily drinking out of his glass.

Everything feels foggy, like a blur but if I try hard enough I can focus on one thing at a time.

How the girl named Dez ended up in my lap is unknown to me but somehow she did.

Her fingers run through my bangs and play with the short locks. My head rests against her shoulder allowing me to use her breasts as a sort of pillow as I clutch around her waist.

"They're so ditsy when their drunk," Anne laughs.

"We're... We're not..." Edward tries to speak but it just comes out in short slurs.

I laugh thinking it must be the funniest thing.

I just noticed the girl from before leaning on his shoulder as they kiss sloppily. Good for him.

"I feel bad for the ones who take them home but it looks like their both well on his way to finding one," Thatch laughs, putting his feet up on the table.

What are they talking about? Oh, they think I'll take this girl home. I'm much to tired for that.

"James, come with me," she says standing up taking my hand in hers. I follow her numbly, missing the feeling of resting my head.

I stand of shaky legs but am able to keep it together as she leads me to an empty couch. She sits down beside me and turns taking my face into her hands and pressing her lips to mine.

At this point it doesn't matter whose lips they are. I kiss her back enjoying the most sexual thing I've done in awhile other than laying with Edward, which would always lead to nothing.

Does that disappoint me?

Then the thought is gone and I let my hands travel across her back.

I hear someone clear their throat and the Dez pulls off me to see who it is.

Kenway seems rightly pissed about something but before I can ask he pulls me to my feet and drags me away.

Where did his lass go?

"Don't do that again," Edward says, almost in a whine as if he's a displeased child.

"Why not? I can kiss whoever I want and you shouldn't have a problem with that," I say jerking my wrist out of his grip and stopping in place. Mostly because the world is spinning faster than I can handle.

"Well I do," he pouts.

"Okay the two of you. Time to go home," Anne says as she walks up and takes one of my hands and one of Edwards.

She leads us through groups of people like we're her children and I don't blame her. We're acting like children.

She opens the door and pulls us out into the cold night air.

"Damn it's cold," I breathe leaning on Anne's shoulder.

"Colder than a witch's tit," Edward laughs and so do I. Whether Anne thinks the remark is funny or just how easily amused we are she laughs along.

We must look like an odd group. A tipsy redhead holding hands with a two young men as they stumble down the sidewalk. We're all a little too drunk to care.

"Where's your Rackham, Annie?" I ask.

"He's waiting for me to come back and we'll take a cab home."

"No Annie," Edward protests, "a pretty girl like you can't walk back on your own."

"Don't doubt me Edward. I can handle my own, you know that. Right Kidd?"

"Right," I say but it's almost just a jumble of sounds and not words.

"See. Even the other drunk agrees with me."

She opens the door to my building and ushers us in through the main entry to the elevators. We step inside and Edward ends up laying in the middle of the floor.

The door opens to my floor or what I'm assuming is my floor.

"Edward time to get up," Anne says sleepily.

"I'm too tired to stand," he replies keeping his place on the floor.

She sighs. "What is it gonna take?"

He doesn't respond. Just stares blankly at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you a secret if you do." I smile at him. Not even understanding what I'm doing.

His eyes widen a bit and he sits up. "Really?"

"Yes."

I turn and walk as calmly down the hall as I can in my state. Anne follows quickly behind.

She leans close to my ear to whisper. "Don't tell him Mary. Not when you're drunk."

The sound of my given name makes me sober up a bit. What am I thinking?

I take the keys out of my pocket and fumble them around, unable to focus enough to hold them without shaking.

Anne just laughs at me, taking them from my hands and unlocking the door. Edward walks up behind us entering the space after me.

Anne ushers us over to the couch and sits us down on opposite ends. It makes me think of middle school summer camp where the boys can't sit too close to the girls. Though I'm not much of a girl.

"I have to get back," she says after a yawn. "Both of you, go to sleep."

"Yes mum," I say placing a kiss on her cheek. "Anything you say."

I smile innocently one last time before she rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind her.

Edward sits down on the couch, leaning heavily on the arm rest. "I do believe you owe me something," he says with a smile on his face.

I stand up slowly and pace about the room, enjoying how impatient he seems to be when he's drunk.

"Do I? I could have just been lying."

"You have plenty of secrets, Jim. Telling me one won't kill you." He looks up at me with eyes like a beaten puppy. "You can trust me."

"Fine," I say with a smirk. "I'll tell you one. Then you'll never hear another."

I walk closer to him not thinking about the repercussions of what I'm about to do.

I stand directly in front of him and lean down to his level until we're face to face. I rest my hand on the back rest over his shoulder leaning closer until I can feel his short breaths.

"I like your stupid face."

I move my other hand to the side of his face and press my lips against his lightly, making what I just said clearer to him. I pull back on the full intention to stand but he raps and arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap with one of my knees on each side of him.

"Your stupid face is pretty nice too," he says before pulling me back in to kiss him again. His lips part and I let his tongue tangle with mine. My fingers comb through his hair and pull out the small ribbon that keeps his long hair in place.

It falls around his face as I play with the small locks between my fingers. His lips are persistent and I match his movements with vigor. I haven't kissed like this in a long time.

I pull his lower lip between my teeth and bite down just enough to leave a mark.

His mouth leaves mine and his lips leave small kisses along my jaw. They move down, slowly kissing down my throat.

He stops at the place where my neck meets my shoulder and sucks on the soft skin there. The feeling is more intoxicating than the drink I had.

He nips at it causing a jolt of pain but then he soothes it with his tongue.

I feel off balance and I grab the material of his shirt to steady myself but affectively pull him off the couch and onto the floor beside me.

We just lay staring up at the ceiling, neither of us able to use words.

My emotions are conflicting. I can't really have feelings for him right? It's just Edward. The man who would pick a girl over any prior commitment. Not to mention his arrogance and well fed ego.

At the same time he's passionate and driven but I don't need those things. Do I? He's also a kind of handsome I can't brush off.

Minutes pass and I feel myself falling asleep. I hear him stand and stumble to the bathroom.

I'm really daft aren't i? To do something like this. Hopefully I won't remember this in the morning, but for now I can remember the feeling of his lips on mine.

I hear his retching and coughing from inside the bathroom and I feel a smile touch my lips. That's the Kenway I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"How much stuff do you own?" I protest.<p>

Edward just arrived in the van Thatch loaned to him to bring his stuff to my apartment.

I was expecting a few boxes but instead he has enough to fill a storage locker.

"It's not that much," he says scratching the back of his neck.

I roll my eyes at him as I open the trunk and look at this colossal pile of crap he owns.

"Like hell it's not much." I look past some of the boxes and notice a bed frame. "You trucked a bed all the way here?"

"Yep," he says smiling. He grabs two boxes in his arms and turns to the door. "At least now we don't have to share the couch. We can share the bed."

I grab two trash bags full of unknown materials and shut the back to follow him inside. "What makes you think I'll share a bed with you?" I scoff.

"You remember how we woke up." Of course I remember how we woke up. I was sleeping on the couch and Edward took the floor. He must have gotten up sometime during the night because I woke up with him laying flat on top of me.

"Yes and I'd like to avoid that, thank you," we enter the elevator and hit the button. "You get your bed in the spare room and I'll keep my couch, savvy?"

"Fine but I only moved up to the couch because you were talking in your sleep," he says with a smug smile.

"Oh yeah? What did I say?"

"Something to the affect of not having someone to warm your bed. You used to that sort of thing?" He elbows me jokingly, the lightheartedness something he always has. That doesn't change how my heart cracks a bit under the weight of those memories.

"I might be. But my personal affairs are no business of yours."

He rolls his eyes but complies.

We continue loading boxes and bags until all that's left is the last solid oak headboard.

We each grab an end and make the awkward walk back to the door. He's forced to walk back first into it and let it hit against the side.

It's just our luck that it's too big for the elevator. "This is so fun isn't it Kidd?" He asks sarcastically.

"Never again, Kenway," I say lowly.

We take up the stairs with him walking backwards and resting the weight down on me. "I guess I'm staying for awhile then."

"You should be flattered," I drawl sarcastically as he smirks down at me. We continue up six fights of stairs to get to the third floor.

We move down the hall and open the door setting it down by the couch.

Someone knocks on the open door and I turn to see the girl from next door. I smile and walk over to her as Edward drags the headboard into the spare room.

She's very pretty. A little shorter than myself and her hair a few shades lighter. She almost has a lofty way about her.

"Hi, I'm Rhona," she says offering me her hand to shake. She has a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm James. Can I help you with something?" I ask awkwardly.

"I noticed you two were new to the neighborhood and you don't look like creeps so I wanted to come over and invite you for diner sometime. Your boyfriend too." Her smile speaks of pure innocence.

Boyfriend?

"Oh, no we're not dating. We're just..."

"This bed is really loud. I guess we won't be..." He steps out and sees the glare I send him and the girl beside me. "Flirting with the neighbors already, I see."

"The names Rhona," she says with a smile, ignoring the comment Edward was making. I'm still going to yell at him for that.

"Edward," he says making strides over to her to take her hand.

"She wanted to invite us over for dinner sometime."

"That's very kind of you," he says after placing a kiss on her hand.

She rolls her eyes and turns to me. "He's a real charmer," and places her hand back to her side. "How does tomorrow evening sound?"

"It sounds great," Edward says.

"Great see you two then. It's the one  
>to the right." She waves. "Nice meeting you two."<p>

"You too," I add as she walks away and I close the door behind her. "Well great. Now the neighbor thinks we're fucking."

He raises his eyebrow in confusion. "She does? Is it that obvious?" He can't help himself but to crack a smirk.

I elbow him playfully as I walk past. "Who wouldn't you jump into bed with? Wait, don't answer that question. The less I know about your sex life the better." I grab my black leather jacket out of my bag of clothing and throw it over my shoulders. "I promised Anne i'd meet her today. I'll be back later. The house is yours, don't break anything." I say with a small smile.

"Trust me Kidd." His tone almost sounds serious.

Does he suspect something? "I do."

I open the door and walk out closing it behind me.

"Do you think he might know?" Anne asks quietly as she leans across the table from in the small coffee shop we decided to meet in.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised at this point," I sigh, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why's that? Did something happen?" She takes my hand in hers in a sort of comforting gesture.

I laugh quietly. "No Anne nothing like that. We usually just end up laying together."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You two lay together?" I feel heat rise to my face and duck my head to hide it from her. I don't understand why this conversation makes me so flustered. "Isn't that something lovers do." She stresses the word lovers as she smiles.

"It's innocent. Like two kids at a sleepover," I say, brushing it off.

"Yes but you're not two kids you're grown adults who lay together every night." Her hand covers her mouth as if a revelation just hit her. "You like him don't you?"

"No! What am I twelve?" Just saying that makes me feel childish. I sigh, "It wouldn't matter either way because he thinks I'm a guy and that's not going to change."

"Oh Mary. I don't want to push you to do anything but he's your friend. I'm your friend and you trust me. You can trust him." Her concern is apparent and it makes me regret opening my mouth.

"This should be the least of our worries," I say changing the subject. "How are you and Rackham?"

She gives me a look that shows she knows I want to stop talking about this but moves on with me. "He's been acting suspicious lately. I don't know what he's up too but he seems on edge."

"He could be planing something," I say leaning back in my chair.

"Could be. He has been taking me out more often and our sex life is great." She blushes a bit at the comment.

"Could have gone my whole life without hearing that," I laugh.

"Sounds like envy there James. How's yours?" She says with a devious grin and plays with a lock of her red hair between her fingers.

"How great do you think it is? I have a grown man living with me."

Her grin gets bigger. "Sounds like you should be having a great sex life but instead you'rep here with me not with the blonde."

I narrow my eyes at her and she laughs at me. "Are you saying that you're surprised me and Edward aren't..."

"Of course I am! I see the looks you two give each other. Clear as day."

"I just can't take anything serious." I say exasperatedly.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" She says in a comforting tone.

"No need to dwell on things that happened a long time ago Annie," I say with a lighthearted smile. I've moved on but I won't make those mistakes again.

"If you change your mind I'm here for you love."

"I know. Now back to Rackham I think you're going to like what he's planning. It's just a hunch."

I believe I already know what it is. He wants to propose. I won't tell her that though, it ruins the surprise.

"Thanks for driving me back," I say to Anne as she pulls up to the building and parks behind Thatchs' van.

"No problem. Hopefully we'll get together soon."

"Yeah." I step out and wave to her as she pulls away.

I sigh and walk inside, taking the elevator up to the third floor and walking down the hall with my boots scuffing at the floor. I place my hands in my pocket to keep myself from crossing my arms. Damned nervous habit.

I just want a nap.

I lift my arm to knock on the door because I left my keys but stop myself when I hear a female voice moan.

"Edward," she gasps and I know I'm gonna have to wait.

I walk across the hall and sit on the rough carpet, pulling out my phone to play some repetitive game until they're done.

This is just another of the many reasons I won't sleep in his bed.

Five minutes go by and my arse hurts from the hardness of the floor. I feel like dosing off.

I hear the door open and watch Edward and the girl step out. He kisses her quickly then steps back. "Kidd should be back soon." He must notice me out of the corner of his eye and stops in place.

The pretty blonde lass looks over at me and smiles. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss Kenway once more before turning down the hall and waving a goodbye.

"Have a nice time Edward?" I ask with a smirk, as I stand and brush past him.

"You could say that." He shuts the door behind him and leans on the casing.

"Damn it Edward the whole place smells like sex." I walk to the window and open it to let in the cool breeze.

"What can I say?" He says slyly. "How long were you out there?"

I look down at my watch then back up at him. "About seven minutes now."

He sighs. "I'm sorry Kidd I didn't..."

"Don't apologize mate. If you wanted the place to yourself you could have just asked," I scoff and lay down on the couch. "It's getting late. You want the shower first?"

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**As a thank you to everyone who has been reading this I have made this monstrosity of a chapter. I hope you guys have a nice night!**

* * *

><p>"My mother called me today," Edward says slowly, almost calculating what he wants to say. "She wants me to go back home and work with my father."<p>

"Is that something you want to do?" I ask. If he's going to make a decision it should be one for himself.

"No," he laughs bitterly. "Not in the slightest. It's why I joined the military. He's a farmer."

His parents are farmers? "Really? You grew up with your parents hoping you'd be a farmer?"

"Yeah, as weird as that sounds." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "It's just... I haven't seen them in so long but if I do go back they would never let me leave."

"But Edward they're your family." I understand where he's coming from but family should always come first. If I had my mother I would have never joined the Navy.

"What do you know about family Kidd?" He snaps. "You don't talk about them and every time I ask you, you get defensive."

My attitude turns for one of anger. "Have you ever thought I don't owe you an explanation?" I feel an ache in my chest and hatred blossoming.

"What happened to them Jim? Why are you alone?" He places a hand on my shoulder to calm me down but I swat his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me again," I growl. "You wanna know so bad? Well their all fucking dead! Happy with yourself! I didn't have a choice to leave my family like you did."

At first he seems sympathetic until I mention his family and his visage hardens and he stares me down. "I'm sorry I wanted to do something with my life!"

"Well you're sure doing a lot here!" I can't even remember what I was doing before this conversation but it doesn't matter now. I turn my back on him, grabbing my keys and storming out of the room.

I can't stand him.

Taking the stairs, I exit the building not wanting to speak to anyone for awhile.

He pushed me to it. I shouldn't have brought up his family. I don't grieve for mine anymore but to be insisted to tell someone else I can't take. Even if it is Edward.

I should have grabbed a jacket. My button up provides little protection from the cold air.

I turn down a quieter street that is empty and casted in shadows of the surrounding buildings. One man walks out of an alley and that someone brushes into me. I turn around to see what his problem is but I feel a hand on my neck and the press of a blade against my side.

"Give us everything you have and you can walk away," a second man croaks from behind me, grabbing my wallet out of my back pocket with his grimy fingers

Fuck this.

I turn quickly landing my elbow into his gut. He doubles over in pain and his friend runs like a coward. The one with the knife recovers and swings it at me. I step back out of the way leaning in to punch his jaw. He swings blindly at me and this time I don't avoid it enough.

The blade catches my side. Adrenaline is the only thing keeping me up. I land a punch to his temple and he's knocked out instantly from the blunt force.

I press my hand over my side as I kneel down and grab the knife that is covered in my blood. I wipe it onto the material of my jeans and toss it back down to his limp form.

I walk slowly back in the direction I came. The hospital is out of the question. Good thing I have what I need at home.

I'm not that far from the building and once I enter I make sure no one else is in the entry hall.

I take the elevator and stand for those antagonizing minutes waiting for it to arrive and standing on my way up.

My shirt is stained clear through and I feel lightheaded. My entire right side aches and my hands are slicked with my own blood.

I limp down the hall and use one blood stained hand to fish out my keys and shakily open the door.

"Kidd?" Edward calls wearily. Probably didn't expect me to be back so soon.

"Yeah," I manage to grunt out.

He steps out of the spare room and takes a look at me.

"My god Jim what happened?" He says sounding distraught.

"I got mugged," I gasp and lay down on the couch.

"You need to get to the hospital," he says a bit panicked. He shouldn't frown so. It messes with those handsome features of his. Wait, what?

"No," I protest aloud at both my thoughts and in respond to his insistence. I turn my head toward him and notice he's trying to mask his emotions. "I have a locked box inside my bag. Get that for me."

He jogs over and digs through it. I know I'm going to have to tell him. I'll die if I don't.

He stands and walks back quickly, the large ordinate wooden box in his hands. I reach into my shirt and pull out the key on a chain. It feels like signing a contract.

He kneels down beside me on the floor and I reach over and unlock it and open it. Laying on top of everything are a small package of tampons and three of my binders.

His eyebrows furrow but I don't comment. I reach into it and pull out a small first aid kit from underneath it all. I grab the bottle of rubbing alcohol, needle, medical string, and gauze.

I start with the buttons of my shirt until I peel it away from the wound and wipe some of the blood away. Just half of my shirt is opened and I could care less at this point what he sees.

Edward is clearly shocked but stays quiet, more occupied by the task at hand.

"You're going to have to stitch me up," I grunt but fake a smile.

We've been trained for this. It was one of the medical training we were given incase of battle.

He takes the needle and dips it into the rubbing alcohol, then ties the thread to it. "Don't forget to breath," he says breaking the silence and I can hear a bit of himself again.

I feel the kiss of cold medal against my skin and brace myself. He presses it through quickly and I hiss in pain. My vision turns into a blur and my eyelids flutter shut. He pierces through again.

"Stay with me lass. You still have questions to answer," he says reassuringly.

I force my eyes back open to look at him. His eyes are focused on my side and he continues to stitch. I clutch at his left arm to prevent bending over in pain.

It seems like an eternity as he continues threading and with one final tug he ties it off.

"This is also gonna hurt," he say grabbing a small piece of gauze and drenching it in the rubbing alcohol.

I look down at him with a blank face urging him on.

He presses it against the new stitches and my side erupts in pain similar to the feeling of being burned with a hot iron. I let out a pained yelp that managed to escape my throat.

He grabs some of the adhesive gauze and surrounds the new stitches. He then adds another piece to cover it.

"That's it," he says with a kind smile but he then looks up at me and the smile fades. "Jim you're pale."

It's not lost on me that he uses my fake name without even asking for my real one but at this point in my life which one is real?

"Lost a lot of blood," I laugh sheepishly. "Doesn't bode well for anyone."

He stands and walks over to the cabinets that we use to hold what little food we keep.

He returns to my side with a sleeve of crackers in hand and a glass of water. "Here," he says grabbing a cracker and holding it up to me.

"I just wanna sleep," I sigh laying my head back against the armrest.

"If you sleep I'll take you to the hospital," he says with his eyebrow raised.

I send him an unamused glare, taking the cracker from his hand and forcing it down. "Happy?"

"Nope." He hands me another that I eat resentfully. "So Kidd I'm guessing you're real names not James."

I sigh and look up at the abstract pattern on the white ceiling. "No, it's not. My real names Mary Read but to you and everyone else it's James." I look back over at him. "And if anyone else finds out I'll make you as much of a man as me."

"Wouldn't doubt it," he laughs. "Drink now." I take the cup from him and drink slowly before handing it back. "I don't believe you need this anymore."

He reaches up to the knot of my bandana and pulls it off. I reach up with my left hand and comb my fingers through it.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," he says with a smirk. "How all those times you've never taken your shirt off or taken your hair down." His eyes scan my face with a look of wonder and amusement that I would usually only think of in a child.

He stands up, not leaving me a chance to come up with a bitting comment and looks down at me. "You need to sleep on a bed or you're going to tear your stitches."

I attempt to sit up but it feels like being stabbed all over again. I lay back down and moan in pain.

He leans down beside me and hooks one arm under my knees and the other across my back. I look him dead in the eye. "Don't you dare."

He just smirks and lifts me up so I rest against his chest. "Put. Me. Down," I say lowly.

"When we get to my room," he says with a wry smile.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed you fucked your girlfriend in." I try to struggle but my side aches and he notices my discomfort.

"Don't worry I washed the sheets... and she's not my girlfriend." He lays me down slowly and makes sure not to hold me longer than necessary.

"She isnt, eh? Then what is she?" He looks unabashed until I raise my eyebrow and he rolls his eyes.

"We spent a lot of time at sea Kidd. I would think you know how that feels," he makes a point to look away innocently. "She's no more than a friend."

This is going to be embarrassing. "Hey Kenway."

"Yeah."

"Umm... Not to change subjects but I need to take my binder off," I say awkwardly, not at all wanting his help but understanding I have no choice.

"If you wanted to get naked you didn't have to be stabbed to do it," he says with that shitty smile I his.

"Haha very funny," I say sarcastically. "Hand me that blanket."

He grabs a folded blanket out of the corner and hands it to me to cover myself with.

He grabs the lower hem of my binder as I lay the blanket across me. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you," he says not sounding sorry at all.

He pulls it up as affectively as he can and I pull the blanket up enough so that when it has to slide over my shoulders I'm still covered.

I'm forced to lift my arms slowly and he manages to slide it off. The ache travels through my side but I force the gasp down as he pulls it off me.

I clutch at the blanket on my chest, feeling uncomfortable being half bare only a few feet from him.

"Time for bed now Mary dearest," he teases as he sits at the foot of the bed and places the binder on the floor.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I ask bitterly, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed love," he says with a sly smile.

I glare harshly at him and make an attempt to kick him. "Don't call me that. I didn't know you had such feelings for other men," I scoff.

"You'd wish," he says with a small smile. "Sleep now."

"I'm not a babe Kenway. I don't need you to wait until I fall asleep," I chide. "Though I want to say thank you."

"I'm like your knight in shinning armor," he says with a smile and pats my leg. "I guess that'd make you a princess, Kidd."

I let out a chuckle and he smiles down at me clearly proud of himself for making me laugh. "I think you have it backwards. Isn't it the knight who comes back with scars that their princess fawns over?"

"That reminds me," he starts, "how did you get that scar over your eye?"

"I could ask you the same about the one on your cheek." I dodge the subject. I can tell how frustrated he gets when I do this but it's one of my favorite pastimes. "You better let Rhona know we won't be coming tonight."

"Right," he says standing. "Don't want her to think we've skipped out on her." He makes it to the door but stops and turns around. "I won't tell her about your situation. Don't worry."

Then he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

I haven't been in here since he took it over. The white walls are no longer plain. He's placed two posters up, one of a naked blonde woman covering herself with her arms and another with a brunette woman wearing a large mens button up that is clasped at the bottom to cover her snatch.

At least he has nice tastes in women. I had a girlfriend once that was tall and blonde. She had a pretty face and nice... Stop it Mary.

I shake my head, trying to throw off the thoughts of my exes and past flings. Hell, I'm half naked in my best friend's bed. I shouldn't even think about sex.

His clothes are wadded up in a pile on the floor beside his unpacked boxes and bags. How much stuff can one man own?

I adjust the blanket so it's tucked around my shoulders and has no chance of moving down. The last thing I want is to have Edward waking me up and my tits are out.

I don't have much trouble getting tired and feel myself drift off.

I wake up almost instantly and am greeted my the ache that travels up my side.

"Fuck," I gasp and hold my side with my left hand.

I realize I can't move my right hand. Not because theirs anything wrong with it but the problem is that it's being held by the groggy looking blonde beside me.

He blinks quickly and looks up at me anxiously. "Are you okay James?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say groggily.

His grip on my hand tightens. "No you're not." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two Advil and grabs a cup of water off the floor, he must have had in anticipation of this. All this without taking his hand out of mine.

I pull my hand out of his grip. I don't want any remarks made about it and take the glass in that hand.

I lay the pills down and shimmy up so I can use the headboard and pillows as a wedge, and take the pills.

The cold water helps some of the grogginess fade and I realize Edward looks like he's tired.

"What time is it?" I rub my eyes with the back of my hands.

"It's about 8 o'clock," he says between yawns. "You've been out since yesterday."

"You look like shit." I pull the blanket closer to my chest.

"I didn't sleep very well. It's not without trying but I wanted to make sure you kept breathing." He says cheerfully in spite of the dark words and looks down at the place between us.

"You going soft on me?" I ask playfully trying to lighten the mood. "I would hope you don't go soft on others you take to your room." I add a wink to let him know I'm joking.

"You know me Mary. I never go soft." He stands and grabs a shirt of mine that he must have brought in. "I was thinking you might want this."

He tosses it to me and walks to the door. "I'll give the lady her privacy."

"I'm far from a lady," I scoff.

"Really?" He says stopping in place. "If you're not a lady then you wouldn't mind me staying." He takes a comically large step towards me.

"Oh hell. Get out," I say with a backwards grin.

He smiles, almost knowingly and exits, shutting the door behind him.

I sit up just enough to slip it behind my back and lay back onto it to slip my arms through the sleeves. I button it up as I always do and call him back in.

He enters with more gauze in his hands and the rubbing alcohol.

"Fuck you," I huff feeling the unsettling weight of the impending pain that I won't be able to avoid.

"Sorry but we'll have to wait for that until you're in a more improved state," he says with a laugh and takes back the spot he kept me company on during the early hours.

I roll on my side exposing my back to him and giving him easier access to the wound. "Make it quick."

I listen to the slosh of the fire like liquid and grit my teeth as he moves my shirt and pulls off the gauze. "I don't see any signs of infection. You sure you don't want to see a doctor?" he asks from behind me.

"Positive. Now let's get this over with," I say defeated.

The cloth lightly pats my skin as the alcohol seeps into the well stitched area. He did well.

He takes a new piece of adhesive gauze and places it securely over it. With one pat to my side he moves over a bit to let me roll over.

It's a big bed by all means. That made it even worse carrying the parts up on this third day here. The reason Edward has a large bed isn't lost on me either.

"I almost forgot to tell you," he says grabbing my wrist and looking at my watch. "Anne should be here any minute."

"Why didn't you tell me," I hiss realizing what's about to happen. "She knows I'm a woman Edward. She's known for a long time and if she knows I told you I'd never hear the end of it."

"What do you mean you'll 'never hear the end of it'?" Within seconds it hits him. "She thinks we're..." He lets the sentence trail off.

I just nod and he chuckles under his breath.

"Leave it you two to have the interesting conversations. I'll get your bandana." He smiles a sly grin as he walks back out to the living room to retrieve it. "How has Anne been anyway?" he calls.

"Good, last time I talked to her. I think Rackham will propose soon."

"Really? He's a lucky man to catch a woman like that," I hear him say as he enters back in.

"That he is. Annie's a special one." I take my bandana and hair tie from his hand and sit up a bit. "She's strong, smart, and beautiful," I say with a light smile.

In truth I look up to Anne. She's got more guts than I to be who she is without hiding behind false presences.

Edward opens his mouth to say something but closes it right after, changing his mind and picking something else to say. "You sound like you're smitten."

I tie my hair up and tie on the bandana. "She already has someone, Kenway. Relationships only get complicated when feelings are involved," I say bitterly not liking the thought of losing people because of such a trivial thing as love.

"What feelings exactly?" He wants me to paint him a picture but for what reason I don't know.

I roll my eyes. "When you'd put your life out there for them and you trust them with every fiber in your being." I glance down at my hands that lay on my stomach. "Then they always have a way of crushing you like a maggot you are and leaving you behind."

He furrows his eyebrows and sits back down beside me. "That's how you see it?" He says skeptically.

"It makes you weak, Edward," I say matter of factly as I look him in the eye. I didn't mean to use his given name.

Edward shakes his head like it hurts. "Have you..."

A knock sounds on the door and Edward stops his train of thought casting me a look that says this conversation isn't over for him but it is for me.

He steps out and I hear his footsteps move over to the door. "Where is he?" I hear Anne's panicked voice."There's blood on the door."

"Well hello to you too Annie. He's in my room," he say with his usual sarcasm.

She walks in and as soon as she sees me a look of relief washes over her. "Damn James what happened?" Her voice is soft and comforting as she sits down beside me and takes my face in her hands.

"I got mugged by a loon when I was out walking," I sigh.

She leans down and presses small kisses all over my face. "Why we're you out walking around in the first place?"

I glance over to Edward who's standing in the doorway and then back up at Anne.

"Needed some air. Edward was trying to blow smoke up me arse again," I say smugly.

"You two act like five year olds some days and an old married couple others," Anne laughs.

I catch Edwards sly smirk he sends me, behind Anne's back.

"I'll get you something to eat," Edward says excusing himself.

"I'll help or you'll end up poisoning him," Anne says standing and following after him.

Im done sitting here. It's uncomfortable and no matter how many times Edward may have washed these sheets there's still a lingering scent of sex.

I slide sideways, trying not to move my side much and keep a hand clutched over it for safe measure. I manage to swing my legs over the side and stand up slowly on the plush carpet. The strain of standing upwards is apparent but I'm at the point of no return and I'm done being so idle.

I stand fully with just an ache that the pills should take care of in no time.

Walking seems to be less of a hassle than initially thought. I walk out into the main space quite pleased with myself and expecting the worst from the two out here.

"I can't leave you by yourself for five minutes before you do the one thing your not supposed to," Edward scoffs and leaves Anne to shake her head and try to hide her smile.

"Maybe if your bed didn't smell like the blonde from a few days ago I wouldn't be so eager to get up," I jest with my scarred eyebrow raised.

"Guess I'll have to carry you again," he says bending to grab me.

Anne looks at me suspiciously at the 'again' part.

"You touch me," I growl, "then I will nuder you like a dog." I take a step away from him and he laughs but I'm serious.

He puts his hands up in a mock surrender. "I'd think you'd know better than to threaten something so precious to a man Kidd." I can hear his voice dripping with sarcasm that matches the knowing look in his eyes.

I roll my eyes at him, deciding anything I want to say might give it away to Anne.

"Stop staring at each other and get over here and help me," Anne says with a small smile and throws a hand towel at Edward. He moves out of the way with a small smile in my direction before walking over to her. "Get a room," she laughs.

I follow but Anne stops me from walking around the counter with a hand to my chest. I panic for a second as she realizes I'm not wearing my binder and there can only be one reason for that. Her eyes widen and she drops her hand to turn and face Edward whose back it to us.

"When did she tell you?" Anne asks with a sly smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like this chapter sucks but what do you do? I hope you guys like it anyway and feel free to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She really didn't have a choice Anne," Edward says taking a seat on the couch with a plate of grilled cheese in his lap and hands one to me. Yes at twenty four years old me and Edward still make grilled cheese.<p>

"My medical supplies is in the box I keep my binders and tampons in," I sigh and rest heavier into the couch. "The look on his face was pretty priceless I must say."

"I imagine you had the same reaction," Edward says to Anne who sits in between us.

She glances over at me with a smile and turns back to him, shaking her head. "Not really, it kinda..."

"I think this is a story for another time," I cut in, stopping her from saying what transpired that day.

"What can it hurt?" Edward asks taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I already know you two have some kind of relationship."

Anne and I both look at each other and as our gazes meet we both bust out into laughter. "I think you have it all wrong, mate," I laugh.

"You see," she starts after calming down, "everything between me and Mary is platonic. At one point we were together but not anymore."

"It wasn't anything really. More of an arrangement we made," I say after taking a bite. "Now my birdy has left the nest for greener pastures," I add sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes playfully and she turns back to Edward expectantly, waiting for his reply to this news. "So you two are telling me, that when I was in the mess you two were getting off with each other?"

"Not usually..."

"Sometimes," Anne says cutting me off.

"We don't have to tell him everything." I cast her a look that I think she understands.

"I won't meddle into your personal lives," Edward says passively. "You don't meddle in mine even when you spend ten minutes waiting in the hall."

"What happened exactly?" Anne asks with a skeptical look. "You said something about a blonde earlier."

"After you dropped me off here a few days ago I came up to find the door was locked and a woman moaning Edwards name so loudly I'm surprised it didn't bother Rhona." I finish off my sandwich and lay the empty plate on the floor. "The best part was him finding me sitting outside and not realizing it at first."

"Hey Kidd, I have needs too," he says jokingly. "When opportunity comes knocking I answer."

"Opportunity isn't the only thing that came," I challenge. Anne bursts into helpless laughter as Edward just shrugs, seemingly innocent as he pushes a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

"Is that jealousy I hear? Have something you want to admit?"

"I'd rather be abstinent for the rest of my life, mate," I say with a bitter tone. "Does this mean you're insinuating that I should be jealous?"

His smile doesn't fade even through the harsh words. "I can't be that bad. You have spend multiple nights clutched to my side." He makes a point to dodge the question.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah and all those nights I wake up with a part of you pressed against me that I don't want to get close with."

"So do I. You get especially warm through your trousers when you sleep," he says with a sly smile.

"Okay moving on," Anne laughs. "You two can talk about this when I'm not here. When it comes down to it, I know what's happening here." Her tone is so matter of fact as she stands, taking my plate.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You two. It's funny how neither of you realize it." I look over at Edward and he looks back at me, just as confused as I. I turn back to Anne who laughs at us. "You really don't see it?" She holds her hands out in exasperation.

"Are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say?" I ask, fearing the worst. She wants us to... Please don't Annie.

Her eyebrows furrow and she places her palm to her forehead. "You two would risk your lives for one another right?"

"I could say that," Edward nods. "Now where are you going with this?"

I know Edward's not daft. I take that back, he is daft but when it comes to this he's not entirely too stupid.

"I'm just trying to show you that you two mean a lot to each other. I'll leave it at that because I want you guys to find out for yourselves." She leans on the counter and grabs a jacket she must have thrown off when she came in. "Take it easy Mary. I best be getting home before Jack hurts himself," she jokes but the likelihood of him hurting himself a pretty high.

"Annie wait," I call but she winks, turning her back and leaving. The door closes behind her and I'm left wondering what she's trying to do.

"That was weird," Edward sighs. "That's what you meant when you said Anne wants us together." He puts on an uncomfortable smile.

"She's just worried about me," I brush off. "Besides we're just friends, right?"

He looks blankly at me before realizing I asked him a question and shakes his head. "Right, to think that we would ever..." He let's his sentence trail off letting me paint the picture for myself.

"No, never." I say with a false bravado. Would it really be that appalling to me? Thinking about it I don't think it would. I think he would find it that way though. Who wouldn't? I'm a woman pretending to be a man for reasons unknown to him. Some days I don't even want to be Mary.

I think I've stayed here too long. I feel myself getting attached and the longer I wait to leave the harder it's going to be

"Now that that's out of the way what do you wanna do?" He casts his feet up onto the back of the couch and I can't help but feel guilty for planning on leaving.

"Well I guess that now you know I'm a woman you probably have questions and I'm not going to answer those." I send him a shitty smile that makes him just smile back at me. "But I will answer any question you have just as long as it doesn't involve my family or why I dress as a man.

"Fine," he says as it seems I have peaked his interests. "The scar. The one over your eye. How'd you get it?"

I let out a bitter laugh without even thinking. "It's not that eventful," I sigh. "I used to be a pickpocket when I got into my teens and there was this man. Used to walk down that same street everyday to his expensive car and everyday he ignored everyone else on the street like he was untouchable. I got it into my fifteen year old head that he didn't deserve what he had and that what I took from him wouldn't matter. After awhile I learned he kept his wallet in his back pocket and I found my chance. I tried to take it and for the first time in my life I didn't get away cleanly. He swung his briefcase back at me and it cut clean with one of the corners. Stitched it myself. On the bright side I did make three hundred dollars that day." I still hear a bit of my young pride shine through in my words.

"I would have never thought you a pick pocket," he says quizzically. "The scar suits you though. It kinda makes you look like a badass."

"It does?" I ask knowingly. "The only thing it ever did for me was help me scare away the confused straight men." I feel to myself smile bitterly.

"Have problems with that?" He questions with a shitty smile.

"More often than not I have to tell a drunk one I'm not interested nor am I a girl." I subconsciously touch the side of my neck where the hickey used to be. I still don't understand any of that. "Didn't seem to scare you away," I mumble under my breath.

"My mother used to say I liked women that could kick my ass," he looks away, pretending to say it absentmindedly but he can't hide that guilty smile of his.

"You're such a bastard," I scoff. "I would kick your ass right now but I'm afraid of the repercussions."

She share a laugh, then sit in silence, thinking in our own heads. What now?

The answer comes as Edward's phone goes off with a loud buzzing. He pulls it out if his pocket and answers it.

"Hello?" There's a pause before he smiles brightly and responds. "Lord Nick it's been years."

"Five. Wow it's been a long time," he sighs.

He glances up at me and then down at the floor underneath his feet. "I could."

"Holy hell you're married!" His look turns to one of concern.

"I just got out of the service a week ago. Do you really think I'm married?" His tone is overly sarcastic.

"I have a girlfriend," he says without a waver in his voice. "I think she'd be happy to go with me."

"She is? They have a kid too?"

"I guess this is what happens when you disappear after high school." He scratches the back of his neck and sighs heavily like if he tries hard enough his problem would go away.

"I'll see you then. It was nice talking to you. Bye."

He ends the call and groans loudly, sinking further into the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask wondering what all that could be about.

"That was an old friend of mine inviting me to my five year high school reunion." His voice is heavy.

"And who is this girlfriend you're taking with you? I'll have to thank her for taking you out of the apartment for a few days." I cross my arms across my chest.

He looks up at me with a nervous smile. "I was hoping you would go with me," he says awkwardly. "I can't be the only guy who is single five years after high school."

I look at him accusingly. "A lot of people aren't married five years after high school, Kenway." Why me?

He shakes his head. "You don't understand. It's a small town and half my class was married within the year after we graduated. The reunion is our opportunity to show off to everyone else. They go all out. Suits, dresses, the whole lot."

"That still doesn't mean I'm going to pretend that we're together so you can look good in front of you're old friends," I say, my voice taking a dry tone.

"Please. Just this once," he begs sitting up fully to look at me pleadingly. "You just have to stand by me and flirt a bit. According to Anne we do that anyway."

What real harm can it do?

"Fine," I say stagnantly, surprising him a bit. "But what's in it for me?"

"Wait, really?" He asks, confused. "You'll do that for me?"

"Kenway, I spend everyday with you. If anything I should get the opportunity to make fun of you in front of your old friends." A thought comes to mind and I find myself smiling. "What would be even better is if I went as James."

"I wouldn't mind but that would mean my story wouldn't match up and I don't think they would take too kindly to me dating a man." He pauses as if debating on if he wants to say what's on his mind. "I always thought you were a handsome man anyway." He sounds smug and sends me a smile as an apology for the revelation.

"Always knew you had a thing for me," I joke, hoping he doesn't mean anything by it. "I'll go with you just as long as you don't go overboard trying to pretend. I don't want you touching on me but this doesn't mean I won't be touching you," I look down at my hands and pick at the short nails so I don't laugh at the look I know is going to cross his face.

His expression contorts into one of confusion but holds distant understanding. "So you can do whatever you want but I have to keep my hands to myself?"

"Aye, that's the price for forcing me to pretend we're together so you can pretend to be a proud peacock." He rolls his eyes at me but smiles in spite of himself.

"You are so difficult, woman," he says breathlessly.

"Woman or not I've always been difficult." He laughs at the comment realizing what I mean.

He pulls out his phone and starts typing at the screen. "I guess we have flights to book."

"Where are we going again?" I ask bracing myself for the answer.

"Ohio," he says simply. "That means we'll be staying with my parents after all."

"How in the hell do you have a Welsh accent if you're from Ohio?" I protest. I realize now how little I do know about him.

"My parents moved here just before I was born. How about you?"

"Born and raised in England. Don't you find it a bit ironic that four of us all with accents ended up rooming together? Ade, Anne, you and me and you could say Thatch too but I don't know where to place his." This has crossed my mind many times and I find it pretty funny.

"I've thought about it but can't come up with any explanation other than that we just remind each other of home." The words seem to hold a deeper meaning than just in the way he says them. I do feel at home with them and I'd hope the same for him.

"I guess I'm going to go take a shower to wash some of the extra blood off. I'll be back." I stand slowly, cautious of my side. "By the end of the week my side should be mostly healed and within two the stitches should dissolve. Maybe then I'll be able to spend more than a few hours away from you."

"Doubt it," he says smugly. "You'll never get enough of me."

"If you're going you need to look the part," Anne says with a devious smile.

"You try to put me in a god damned dress and I'll make sure I never be anymore than James from then on." I cross my arms over the shirt Anne forced me to wear. It's a lose fitting light blue tank top that is layered with ruffles. It's something that looks nice on her. Me? Not so much.

I'm only wearing it because Anne thinks it'd be a little weird to come in as James and buying women's clothing. I don't think I'd be that bad but she insisted on dressing me as she tried to hide her smile. I'm just glad no one else has to see me like this.

I don't like the looks I get when I'm dressed like this.

"I promise I won't. But I will find something that will make even the most faithful married man drool." She grabs me around the waist and pulls me close to her side.

"Face it Annie. You just want to see me in it." I look down at the pretty redhead on my side.

"I also know a man who wouldn't mind seeing you in it." She looks up at me as we walk through groups of people.

"You're dead set on this aren't you?"

"You could at least try. Here this is the store." She lets me go and instead grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

I take a look around and I'm surrounded my racks filled with glittery tops and dresses as pop music blares over the loud speakers. "Anne..."

"Don't worry we'll find something. You have the intimidation down but now you need more confidence and the right outfit can help with that. I know you Mary." She stops me squeezing my hand reassuringly. "James holds all the confidence and he shouldn't because I like Mary just as much."

"Thanks," I say awkwardly. She's trending along a line I don't like to cross.

She lets go of me with a nod of approval and moves to the nearest rack to shuffle through it. I look around and begin and wander throughout the vast store. Everything is something I couldn't see myself wearing. So many fluffy dresses and dresses that are slim and form fitting. All the tops I find are made to be worn with a skirt, something I can't even think of wearing.

How do women do it? Wouldn't their be gusts of air and god forbid you try to run in the tight kind. They're like goddesses.

"What about this?" Anne asks holding up a blue shirt that is connected with a zipper that runs up the front. The front dives down to show cleavage I don't have.

I look up at her with an awkward smile. "It's nice."

"I knew you were going to hate it. I just wanted to get you used to that feeling." She smiles to hide the laugh. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings because it won't. I know this is hideous."

I glare at her and she laughs moving away to look for something else.

After five minutes of looking at things I wish I was more comfortable wearing, Anne comes back with an arm full of clothes.

"To the dressing room," she says placing her free hand on my shoulder and practically tugging on my arm.

"You're gonna kill me Annie," I sigh.

"I'm trying," she laughs.

She leads me past a sales attendant and into one of the open stalls. After laying everything that's in her arms onto the bench, she locks the door behind us.

"Off the clothes go," she whispers with a smile, aware of people walking in and out.

"I was wrong. This was an excuse to get me naked," I smirk at her as I reach for the hem of the tank top and pull it over my head.

I undo the buttons of the skinny jeans she loaned me and slide them down my legs.

"Only you wear boxer briefs." She stifles a laugh into her hand.

"You're just lucky I didn't wear my usual boxers. They wouldn't look that nice under those jeans." I pull at the material to help I stick it from my legs.

"We also need to get you a bra because not wearing one is not going to cut it in some of this stuff." I groan at the words and lean on the wall.

"All this for Kenway? I'm really second guessing my decision to go with him if that means wearing a bra."

"He'll love it," she says, her voice taking a huskier tone.

"I'm not going to fuck him so get that out of your pretty head," I say in a snide way and poke the tip of her nose.

Her hand grazes my side where the medical tape covers my stitches. "Well if he ever sticks anything other than a needle in you I want to know."

"You get off on this, don't you?" I can read the answer off her face.

"Maybe a little." I scoff at her and she continues. "I just want to see my two best friends happy and I think this is the easiest solution.

"I don't. Now we're here to buy clothes not have conversations where I'm half dressed."

"Fine but I'm not done with this. Give me one sec to run out and grab you a bra. What size do you wear?"

"Does it look like I know?" I say rhetorically in my usual snide tone.

"Probably not. Here." She reaches out and takes my breasts into her hands. This is not the first time and I doubt it will be the last. "I'd say an A and for the size of your rib cage is... say about 36."

"Did you have to touch me to figure out a have the breasts of an over weight teenaged boy?"

She makes an offended look but doesn't move her hands. "Don't say such things. Just because they're small doesn't mean they aren't perfect."

"Just go get me the god damned bra," I pout.

"You'll thank me later, love," she whispers excitedly and I turn away to hide myself as she slips out of the room.

I sit down beside the pile of clothes with a sigh and try to pull myself together. I don't hate women's clothing I'm just not comfortable in it but who is a better teacher than Anne?

I look over at the pile and smile a bit. What has she gotten me into?

Anne knocks and I unlock the door, holding a hand over my breasts, and let her inside.

"I got you one to try on but we'll go to a lingerie ship to get you something nicer." She hands me a black bra that looks like it would be made for a twelve yet old girl who just started puberty. Just my size.

"Slide it over your shoulders and I'll clasp it for you," she instructs. "I'm pretty sure you're more familiar with taking them off of others than putting them on yourself."

"You could say that," I add smugly. "To be truthful I've only been with three people my whole life. Including you."

"Surprisingly it's only been four for me. Two of them I only slept with once. You and Jack are the other two." She grabs the ends of the bra and pulls the clasp together, hooking it.

I turn to the full length mirror and look skeptically at myself. I never once thought i'd wear a bra but here I am.

"You look adorable," Anne says cheerfully.

I force a smile at her and she hands me a red tank top that has metallic studs running down the center. I slide it over my head and I must say the bra lifts everything up enough so it sits higher, leaving me visible cleavage.

"I don't mind this," I say truthfully.

"I was thinking you could wear this to meet his parents." She hands me a pair of black skinny jeans to put on.

I shimmy them up my legs, which is harder than expected because the legs are made for someone with less muscle.

"It'll do," I say, taking one last look before pulling the shirt off.

Anne has a small celebration behind me even exclaiming, "yes."

I fold the shirt and place it in a new pile. "We're getting their late Saturday night and leaving Monday morning so I just need one more outfit and something to wear to the reunion."

"Oh don't worry about that. I have something you're going to like but we'll get the last outfit first I still have four other blouses."

I try on a blue frilly thing and decline by just saying "it's hideous."

She protests, "it's not that bad and it brings out the green in your brown eyes."

"I'm good," I say shaking my head and taking it off, swapping it for a purple high necked tank top.

"I don't think so," I say with a shake of my head.

"Hold on I have something for this." She reaches over and pulls out a leather jacket. It's very different from the one I own. Mine is a mens that is not worried about a dip in the waist and is not synthetic but this isn't that bad, I kinda even like how it makes me look. "This will do Annie."

"Now for the best part," she says helping me out of everything other than the bra and my panties.

She reaches over to grab something that looks like one continuous outfit.

"It's a jump suit and before you say no you have to try it on." She practically shoves it at me.

"Anne it has no straps," I protest. "Do you really think I have enough to hold this up?" I don't want to sound dry with her but that's exactly what I do.

"Just put it on," she urges helping me undo the zipper in the back and step into it. "What you lack in the top you make up with your bottom." She pinches my backside and I jump, swatting her hand away.

I huff at her and lift it as high as it goes which is lower than I was expecting. She grabs the zipper and pulls it up until the top hugs me tightly.

The neck line is shaped like the top of a heart and follows the small lines on the top of my breast to be outlined. The bra straps are the only thing that covers my shoulders.

It feels like if I move in the wrong direction it will fall down.

Anne grabs the straps and pulls them off my shoulders to tuck them into the material under my arms.

She is practically jumping with excitement as I look into the mirror. "You look so beautiful."

The top hugs my sides tightly and accents the small dip in my waist. The legs are loose and baggy, something that I am grateful for. A red stripe runs up the left side and a white one on the left side of the black material.

"Hold on, one more thing because I can tell you're worried about having it fall down." She hands me the leather jacket I just had on and clips the top of the jumpsuit to the inside of the jacket.

"I really like it," I say a bit unsure of myself. "I just really don't think I want anyone to see me in this."

"Mary," Anne says with a sympathetic smile.

"Before you say anything do not pity me," I warn and she smiles.

"James is a part of you. I know that and so is Mary so embrace who you are and be both sides of yourself for gods sake love. You can be just as sexy no matter what gender you are." She smiles and wraps me in her arms. "Now stop pouting you don't sound like you."

"I'm not pouting. This all just feels so different," I let her go but not before she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Let me tell you though," Anne starts. "Someone is getting laid soon."

"And who would take a woman with a scar like mine." I may say it but I can think of a few.

"Namely two. Edward and if he doesn't grow up I'll have you myself." She smiles like the devil and places a kiss to my nose.

"I guess you better tell Jack you won't be home the night we get back because I'm not laying with Edward."

"That hickey you had says otherwise," she winks and looks at me with her eager eyes.

"How did you know?" I ask, panic in my voice that is masked by anger. "He told you didn't he?"

"I have my ways," she laughs.

"Okay we were drunk and I was still just James. He must of questioned something there. We all do stupid things when were drunk and you know him just as well as I that he will fuck anything with a pulse even when he's sober." I feel like I have to defend myself. I can't accept that I have feelings for him.

Is that it? Do I have feelings for him?

"I also know that Edward hasn't had feelings for a man before he met you so I would change that theory of yours."

I click my tongue and look at her in the eye. "I see you're having conversations about me."

"Just like the ones we have about him," she confirms.

"What does he say?" I feel my heart drop to my feet.

"He has something for you. I'm not sure exactly what but he talks about you every chance he gets and if I even mention your name he perks up like a pup." She smiles sheepishly. "You've got him right under your thumb."

"I don't want to hurt him," I sigh, sitting on the bench. "I do care for him but anything past friendship or platonic fucking I would like to steer away from and having him as a bed partner won't make this situation any easier."

"I understand," Anne says taking the spot beside me. "I won't push you anymore, okay?"

"Thanks Annie." I lean onto her shoulder feeling tired because of the length of this outing.

She pulls me to my feet and helps me out of the clothes and I change back into what I came in.

"We're going to get you lingerie next," Anne says with a knowing smile. "If for nothing else so I can see you in it."

"Fuck me," I groan to myself.

"Gladly love," Anne giggles and leads me out of the fitting room to the register


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this chapter is just one example of why this story is rated mature. I hope you enjoy and review with feedback on how you think this went!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it's freezing," I curse under my breath. "What you got there?" I ask Edward as I enter the apartment after being with Anne all day. She promised to keep everything at her house until it's time for us to leave.<p>

Edward sits on the couch with a large book in his hands as he flips idly through the pages, smiling every now and then.

He looks up and waves me over to sit beside him. I take the seat as he sits up higher to show it to me. "It's my senior yearbook," he says with a small curve of his lips.

"I wanna see what you look like," I say taking it from his hands and into my lap.

I flip through the pages to his picture and freeze in place. "You had short hair!" I say surprised not even believing it could be possible.

"I did," he confirms.

He looks so different. His hair frames his face in a way that makes his features stand out in a prominent way but without it he looks less rugged and dare I say less attractive.

I look him in the eyes and shake my head. "Don't cut it," I say bluntly.

"Don't worry," he laughs. "I wouldn't think about it."

I look underneath his picture and am not disappointed as his quote is something very Edward like.

'You're all going to regret not dating me in high school'

"I think your quote is a lie Kenway. The only one that's regretting is me, putting up with your sorry arse." He smirks as if getting an idea that I'm not going to like. He leans over on me and presses his cheek to mine.

"You love me don't even try to lie." His stubble scratches softly on the soft skin of my cheek and I continue leaning away until he's resting his head on my side. "Who would you pick on if it wasn't me?"

"Get off of me you old scratch!" I say trying to hide my laugh as I push him off. He still stays close enough to look at the book over my shoulder but it's not that bad.

"Who was the guy you talked to? Nick was his name?" He nods and flips the next page.

"This is him." He's not a bad looking guy. He has dark hair and a more feminine nose that brings your eyes off of his strong brow. "We played football together. I was a lineman and he was a receiver only because of how scrawny he was."

"You also said someone was pregnant. Who's that?" He lays further onto my shoulder and points out a beautiful girl with reddish-hair and a kind smile.

"Her name's Caroline," he says, his voice taking a heavier note. "We were together since middle school and when I told her I wanted to join the navy she was upset, which she had a right to be and we broke up under terms that I would be back soon but I guess we see how well that went."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I really shouldn't have asked.

"Don't be," he sighs. "She's happy now and that's all I can ask for. I'm not husband material."

"I know the feeling." I scan the list of names and faces trying to see how many I can remember.

"Tosh," he says seriously. "You would be a great spouse."

I laugh at him. "I'm the farthest from. Even worse with children. Besides, I'd have to marry a woman because gay marriage is still illegal. Jokes on them," I say with a bitter laugh.

He looks up at me, looking like a pup. "I never asked but what are you into? You've dated Anne and you said something about a guy once. I'm just curious."

"What? Want to make sure you meet the requirements?" He smiles and tries for an answer but I let him off the hook. "It doesn't matter to me at all."

"I used to think I was straight. That was before i got a crush on you and realized even after you told me your name's Mary I wouldn't have cared. So thanks, for making me question my sexuality you dick." He says, staying pressed to my side in spite of his snide tone.

"You're welcome." I send him a smug smile and go back to looking through the yearbook. "Now how is all this going to work?"

"I already talked to my parents and they're fine with us staying. We'll probably meet up with a few of my old friends, go to the reunion and get back here as fast as we can. Unless you have something else in mind?" I can hear in his voice that he has something else in mind.

"Sounds fine with me. I wonder if any of them expected you to date someone like me," I sigh.

"If by that you mean a former ranking naval officer then no probably not." He smiles innocently as he pushes himself closer.

"I mean a woman who doesn't look much like one, with scars and tattoos..."

"You have tattoos?" He asks, seemingly excited.

"Of course I do," I nod.

"Show me." He sits up and turns to me his eyes scanning me even before I can move.

I roll my eyes and unzip the jacket i put on to avoid the comments about Anne's shirt. I guess I can't hide from it now.

I tug it off my shoulders, showing the black tattoo that's placed just below my collarbone. It's almost like greenery as it spans out from the center.

I've always liked it.

"It suits you," he says with a smile that reminds me of a fascinated child.

"I have others but you probably won't ever see those." I have two others that both have a similar design but are different in ways. One on my outer thigh and the other on my rib cage and I don't expect him to see any of that soon.

"I think you underestimate my skill at getting women out of their clothes," he says trying to hide his smile. "Oh and that tank top looks nice on you."

I grimace and his smile turns into low laughter. "Shut your gob before I shut it for you," I warn.

"I'd almost say you were a proper lady." He keeps fucking pushing it doesn't he? "Never knew you could be such a pretty woman."

I stand up abruptly. "Shut up Kenway," I say darkly.

I sigh heavily and walk off to his room, closing the door behind me.

I slump against the door and lay back against it on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest and my arms rapped around them so I can rest my chin on my knees.

After a minute of silence he knocks on the door. "Mary, you okay?"

"Leave me alone Kenway," I sigh. "I'm fine here on my own."

"I'm sorry," he sounds like he forces it out and I can tell how much it hurts his pride. "I shouldn't have made fun of you and I'm sorry. Can you please open the door so I can talk to you?"

"We seem to be holding a decent conversation now," I scoff and only get the sound of him leaning against the door.

"I didn't mean it." I can hear the regret in his voice. "You just make me nervous. I won't pick on you for wearing women's stuff again."

I feel myself smile before I can stop it. "You're not just telling me this because it's what you think I want to hear, are you?" I make my voice sound more upset than I am at this point.

If I know anything about Edward it's that he's not a very good lier. The poor man wears his heart on his sleeve.

"No, you'd have my balls for it," he says with a bitter chuckle.

I stand carefully and turn to open the door to find him leaning on the doorframe like a 90's heart throb. "Get in you arse." I step out of the way to let him in.

He steps inside and immediately pulls me towards him, into a hug. It's awkward to say the least. I don't know how I should hold him as his arms wrap around my upper arms keeping them in place. Just as fast as he hugged me he lets me go. "I'm sorry Kidd."

"Should be. I don't like it just as much as you don't."

He shakes his head. "It's not that I don't like it, I've just never seen you is such a feminine way. It's different and it's nice but I didn't mean to hurt you."

I laugh bitterly. "You make me sound weak. Ya just pissed me off a bit. Do it again and I'll make sure you don't get the opportunity to piss me off twice." I pat him on the head as off he was a child. "It's late, I should be going out to the couch."

I turn but he grabs my arm and stops me. "You can stay here," he confirms. "It's big enough for the two of us."

It's not hurting anything.

"Just don't try anything," I say walking out to the bathroom. "Just let me change and I'll be back."

I close the bathroom door behind me and change out of the skinny jeans and boxer briefs into a pair of my knee length boxers. I exit and enter Edwards room to find him pealing off his shirt and pants.

I get that uncomfortable pooling of heat low in my belly that I ignore. I just have to remember how much of an arse he is and not how much of an arse he has.

I climb into bed and pull the blankets over me and lay flat as that's the only position I can be comfortable in without pulling on my stitches. I feel his weight press down beside me and he stares at the ceiling, his hair down and splayed across the pillow.

"You know it's fucking freezing, right?" Edward asks.

"Well neither of us have jobs at the moment so unless you want to pay the heating bill it's going to be fucking freezing." I slide closer to him to take some of his body heat.

He rolls over closer to me and casts his arm over my waist to pull me to his chest and tuck his face into my neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask feigning irritation.

"Quite," he mumbles into my neck, his warm breath against it and his lips just grazing across.

His hand now rubs my side absentmindedly from the top of my rib cage to my hip bone. It once again reaches my thigh but it moves farther in then back out. Each time he gets closer to touching me and my resolve is dissolving.

"Didn't come in here so you could feel me up," I say with a knowing smirk.

He glances up to my face and shrugs. "If you want me to stop..." He lets me go and turns his back to me.

I want to just close my eyes and fall asleep but I need this.

I turn to his back and press myself flush against him. "Don't read into this," I whisper against his ear and press an open mouth kiss to his neck, placing light nips between soothing kisses and letting my hand rap around his waist to palm at his cock through his shorts.

He rolls back over into his former place and I don't even have time to process the situation before his hand presses against me through the thin layer of fabric. I moan quietly and he presses a kiss to my neck.

His fingers push through the opening of the boxers and brush against my slickness and he slips two fingers into me quickly. I gasp and a thought dawns on me. I've never even kissed him and he's fingering me.

I take his head in my hands and pull him up to my lips. In the same instant his thumb presses hard against my clit and I cry out against his mouth. He drowns my moans in his lips and I lose myself in his taste.

He pulls back leaving me grasping at him, the pleasure overwhelming me.

"You seem stressed love. Is something wrong?" he asks with a shitty smirk.

"Faster you bastard," I growl and clutch onto his shoulders as his hands work faster. Then he just stops. "The fuck are you doing?" I protest.

"I have a better idea." He swings his legs over the edge and walks to the end on the bed. He leans up and grabs my boxers, pulling them down my legs, unceremoniously taking the blanket with them.

He grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge so my shins dangle off the edge before bending down towards the apex of my legs. His breath grazes across the sensitive skin and I can't take it.

"What are you waiting for? Don't know what to do?" I say mockingly, my voice ravaged with luster I prop myself up to watch him. I know he knows exactly what to do.

He doesn't wait any longer and flicks his tongue against my slit. I thread my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp through his blonde hair that now looks dark in the dimly lit room.

He pushes out his tongue forcing as deep as it can go. A growl is torn from my throat and he brings up his fingers, inserting the two once again.

His mouth then focuses on my clit mercilessly, bringing this lips around it and scraping it lightly with his teeth.

I moan uncontrollably, sounding almost like a cat. The lips that are pressed against me smile and even laugh, the vibrations rolling through me.

I tug lightly at his hair in retribution to help my pride as I'm helpless to the sensations his tongue causes me.

He sucks hard as he pushes in another finger. My body spasms and pleasure erupts from my core. I push his face harder into me to ride out the waves of pleasure that are on the verge of being painful.

My hands fall to my sides and he crawls up me until our lips meet again, his entire being has me trapped underneath him. I taste myself mixed in with his tongue as his fingers lace through my hair. I push him up off me quickly and roll him onto his back to pin him under me for a change.

He attempts to sit up and caress my face but I press him back down with a hand to his chest. I crawl down him until I reach his boxers and pull them off revealing the things I so enjoy to threaten to remove.

If I'm going down on him I'm going to do this right.

It stands at attention, resting against his muscled stomach. I press a kiss to the tip and he moans. I move to place kisses along the underside before running the flat of my tongue against him. I love the noises he makes and how his face contorts in pleasure with every way I touch him.

I take him in my hand and push him into my mouth. I suck in as I pull back and repeat the process until I feel a faint pulse under my thumb. I take a breath through my nose and take him into my throat. His hips jerk up and I press him down and pull up enough to breathe before I choke.

"Sorry," he gasps with a remorseful look. I quirk up my eyebrow and, looking him in the eye, take him as deep as I can and move up and down quickly, making my tongue do most of the work.

"Mary, I'm... I'm going too..." It's a clear warning but I would rather take it than have to clean the sheets at this hour. Always thinking.

I keep him in my mouth until the spasms end and he's a heap of satisfaction. He grabs my hand that was placed on his stomach and pulls me up towards him. He pulls my shirt over my head and lays back down, sleepily pulling at my breasts.

"I knew you had a sharp tongue but I didn't expect it'd crossover," he laughs huskily his stubble runs over the sensitive skin of my breasts.

Just the closeness of him has me feeling that uncomfortable ache.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg," I say leaning into his soft touch and adjusting how our legs are tangled together.

"Would you like to continue?" He asks, looking like he's ready to roll back on me.

If this does escalate anymore I know what will come next. As compelling as that may be I haven't taken birth control since I met Anne and I won't risk it with just a condom. "Not now. No further until I can find a way to get on the pill."

"Okay," he says as he places a peck on my cheek.

My eyes roam is body freely and I trace some of the tattoos on his chest, mapping them out.

Peaceful silence settles over us and neither of us can convince ourselves to part or sleep. "So," Edward starts. "What does this make us?"

"We're still friends. You're not with anyone now and until then their's no reason we should just twiddle our thumbs. It's an arrangement." My voice is heavy with the uncertainty behind the words coming out of my mouth.

The pulls the blankets up from the end of the bed and rolls closer, laying his head back on my chest. "Then I'm glad we're friends." He sounds as unsure of his words as I am.

"Goodnight," I say quietly, combing my fingers through his hair.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>*knock knock* Knuckles rap against the wooden door and I drowsily sit up. The naked blonde beside me also stirs and as the thought sets into both of us the drowsiness falls away with the rush of adrenaline. We jump to our feet throwing on clothing as quickly as we can. He gets his pants on and makes for the door.<p>

It's probably Anne and I think he assumes much the same.

"Put a shirt on or she's going to know," I say in a hushed whisper and he pulls his shirt over his head as I look for a shirt other than Anne's.

Edward shuts the door behind him to give me extra time and goes to the door. "Hey Anne," he says his voice tired. "What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty." I hear the confusion in her voice. "I knew you two weren't early risers but come on." She laughs.

I pull a sweatshirt over my head and exit the room, shutting the door behind me because of the inexcusable smell of sex that still wafts throughout the room.

Anne looks as vibrant as ever.

"Mary there you are," she says after stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "You forgot your phone."

"Oh thanks," I say, a weight being lifted off my chest. I guess I was so preoccupied I didn't even realize I left it.

"No problem," she says handing it to me. "You guys have any plans today?"

"We need to go grocery shopping," Edward says, disinterested.

"You mean you," I chime in.

"You're coming with me," he argues. "I'm not going alone."

I huff at him and Anne laughs. "If you guys have time tonight we were planning on meeting back up at the bar later."

"Sounds good," I nod accepting the invitation.

"That reminds me," Edward adds. "We should invite Rhona. We have put her off for three days now."

"I'd love to meet her," Anne confirms. "I guess I better let you two get ready. You're a little rough around the edges." She smiles and with a goodbye trots off down the hall.

"That was close," he sighs then smiles at me after the door shuts.

"I need to brush my teeth. My mouth tastes horrible." I push past him to the bathroom and lean over the sink rinsing my mouth out.

"Mines not bad," he grabs me around the waist from behind and presses himself flush against me.

I stand and shrug him off distancing him from me. "If this is going to work you can touch me without my permission. Save those touches for nights only. Otherwise we cross a line."

He steps close again wrapping an arm around my waist. "What's wrong with that line?" He asks, his lips a mere inch away from mine.

I step back away causing a hurt look to spread across his face. "It implies things. Things I don't want and you shouldn't want from me either."

He nods but it looks unnatural. "Yeah I get it." He turns on the water for the shower and pulls the tab to route the water to the shower head. "Does this exclude bathing together?"

I cross my arms debating the subject and coming to a conclusion rather quickly. "I don't see why not. Just as long as it leads to something."

He smiles and I roll my eyes at him. He sits on the edge of the tub and props his head up in his hands with his elbows on his splayed knees. "I'll watch. Go ahead," he says simply.

"Fine," I say, my voice taking a more seductive tone.

I grab the hem of my pants that were hastily thrown on and slowly pull them down until they fall to the floor and I step out of them. "It's a show you want?"

"It's you I want," he says proudly, "and I think I'll get what I want."

"You sound so sure about that but let me tell you. I don't need you to get off. Could just do what I want by myself." I reach back to my shoulders and pull the material of the sweatshirt over my head, tossing it on the cold tile floor.

He swallows hard and I smirk in triumph.

"I'm not so sure you'd want to," he says, voice unwavering but filled with false bravado. "I think you enjoy my touch too much for your own good." I can't deny that he's right.

"I could just prove you wrong." I hook my thumb into my boxers and tug down until the hem is just above my trimmed pubic hairs.

"I'd rather you not," his voice cracks.

"You did say you wanted to watch." I then drop them to the floor leaving me bare to his gaze. I pretend to be unabashed as I walk up to him and sit in his lap, straddling his waist. I lean down so my lips just touch his right ear. "Now you're gonna watch."

I pull off of him and walk around him to stand in the water. It pours down me and I can feel his gaze burn into me once again as he stands and leans on the wall. I love that look on him. The one where he's not even aware how sexy he is because he's too preoccupied with watching me. I'll never get over how that look makes me feel.

I run my fingers through my hair washing out the sweat from the previous day. I look back at him and he's staring at me, lust clouding in his ocean blue eyes.

I wink at him and pour shampoo into my hand to rub through my hair. I make a point to arch my back and stick my arse up higher when I rinse it out and repeat the process with the conditioner.

He takes a step closer to reach in and touch me but a shake my head and splash out some water to stop him. He laughs but the hungry look never fades. "Still don't need you," I remind him.

I step farther away from the water and pour body soap into my hands instead of the washcloth. I let my hands roam my naked skin with my head tipped back and eyes closed. First I go over my arms and shoulders then paying special attention to my breasts just for show before moving down my muscled stomach and thighs to around my bottom.

I step back into the water to rinse off the soap and I turn my head to look him in the eye. Without breaking his gaze I insert two fingers into myself with barely a gasp.

I work fast with my hands wishing they were his but not wanting to give up my total control of the situation. I brace myself against the wall with my left hand. This almost becomes unbearable and I stop and motion for him with the same fingers that were just inside of me.

He walks forward until he stands on the rug and I step out beside him ready to pull off his shirt. "Damn you're beautiful," he says huskily.

"Thank you Kenway," I say cheekily as I peel the shirt over his head. "Didn't know you were so sweet on me."

He stutters to find something else to say but I stop him with a finger to his lips. I move for his pants unbuttoning them and sliding them to the ground.

I circle around him skimming his back lightly with my fingertips, observing the tattoos I should ask him about later.

I make my way in front of him and pull down his boxers so he stands naked as the day he was born. He looks at me intently and I walk back behind him again.

"I've always been an ass man," I say mocking an American accent. I pinch his playfully and he jumps a bit causing me to laugh.

He quickly grabs me by the hips and lifts me to wrap my legs around his waist, holding me up with his hands under my arse. "So have I," he says with a smirk that brings fire into my intimate place.

"Oh you cheeky ba..." His lips press against mine, silencing me. We don't ease into it. It's just desperate and sloppy, all teeth and tongue. I break the kiss to step out of his arms and pull him into the water with me.

It's warm against our heated skin as we step into the spray. His hands trace over my sides just for the sake of touching me. I do the same to him, running my fingers over the muscles on his shoulders, arms, and sides.

"How do you want to go about this?" He asks softly, not wanting to push anything.

"That depends." I grab his erection into my hand. "Not in me but it's your choice either way."

* * *

><p>We pull into the parking lot of the store and turn off the car to walk inside. The automatic doors swing open along with it comes warm air that nearly takes my breath away.<p>

"Let's get a cart," Edward says happily. He hasn't stopped smiling since we left.

"You're pushing it around. I have a reputation to keep up," I say jokingly.

He takes the cart and we walk down isles picking up things we need like fruits, vegetables, spices so things actually have flavor, TV dinners because neither of us can cook, and cereals.

"What kind do you want?" I ask as we stand in front of the wall of cereals.

He reaches up and grabs a box of fruit flavored bullshit. "These," he says simply.

"Really?" I ask disappointed. "They taste like normal flakes with food coloring on them."

"You have a better idea?" He puts them back. "and don't tell me you like the chocolate kind," he pouts.

I look down at my feet innocently.

He laughs at me. "It's so like you to be difficult."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't difficult." I grab one of each and throw them in. "Next time were only getting one," I chide.

I realize I just made a promise of sorts. That I'd at least stay long enough to have to go with him again.

"Fine." I don't even have to look back at him to know he's smiling. "Just as long as there's a next time."

"Worried about that are you?" I ask without turning back.

"The others say you don't stay in one place for long."

I don't confirm nor deny the claim instead pulling a jar of pickles off the shelf and setting them into the cart.

"Please don't ignore me James," he says, pain clear in his voice.

"I'm not ignoring you I just don't know what I'm going to do yet. We can't do this forever. You're going to get married, have kids and I'm going to find my place." I refuse to look at him.

"We're not done talking about this but for now we have brands of ice cream to fight over." He leads me to the frozen section again and stops in front of the freezers.

"Okay on the count of three say your favorite flavor 1... 2... 3..."

"Rocky road," we both say in unison.

He smiles at me, holding up his hand for me to fight five and grabs two containers full.

"That was easier than expected," he says, almost in disbelief.

"Seems we have more in common that we thought, ice cream wise I mean." He casts an arm over my shoulder and walks that way with me.

"Kenway, I think I found something for you." I walk out of from under his arm and pull a package of diapers off the shelf.

He glares at me as I stare smugly back. "Haha very funny," he chides and puts them back.

"Well you are the closest thing to a child I'm ever going to have," I say with a chuckle. He smiles, not looking at me as if he doesn't want me to see what he's thinking.

"So anything else?" He asks after we walk through most of the store.

"I don't think so." He leads us to the cash register and we meet someone we've wanted to talk to.

"Rhona," I say in greeting.

She smiles nervously and taps her name tag once. It reads the name, _Alice_.

I nod in understanding even if I don't. She has a fake name huh? I'll find answers later.

"Oh Alice," I say with a smile. "I didn't know you worked here."

She laughs lowly. "It's my first day and also my last. I'll explain later."

Edward and I continue loading groceries onto the belt as our conversation progresses. "We were wondering if you wanted to get drinks with us tonight. We're meeting some old friends and since we put you off for so long it seems right."

"I'd love to," she says happily.

"Hey Alice," Edward says innocently, "where do you find these?" he say patting me on the top of the head. "I want to put this one back. I think it's broke or something because there is definitely something wrong with it." He pretends to look at me quizzically and Rhona can't hide her laugher as she stifles it into her hand.

I elbow him hard in the gut as he cries out in pain. Rhona's laughter only escalates as she tries to continue swiping items.

"Next time I aim lower," I say, walking over to start bagging up groceries and putting them in the cart.

"You two are so adorable," Rhona sighs. "So it's the bar just down the road?"

"Yeah," I nod and finish loading our things, handing her the debit card to swipe.

"I want to thank you again for inviting me. You've both been nicer to me than you've had to have been."

"It's nothing," Edward brushes off. "We can't help but to be nice to a pretty lady such as yourself."

She flushes red and tries to hide it. "You're just saying that. Petty compliments will make it nowhere with me." She hands me my card back. "And if you two would try to keep it quiet at night when you have girls over it'd be great."

She glances down then back up at us with laughter in her eyes.

"I'll try," Edward says innocently. "If you ever have anyone over feel free to be loud as retribution."

I glare at him and he raises his eyebrow to mock me. "If you do he'll probably be fucking someone anyway." I say turning back to her.

"Oh I already know a lot about Edward," she drawls. "Now you two should be off," she says shooing us off as she looks around, fear hidden behind her smile.

"See you tonight," Edward calls as we walk to the door.

"Yep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy holidays everyone! Don't forget to Review, it helps a lot. I might take a short break from this because I have so much going on right now but I'll try my best to get another one out. I'll have another chapter of You're Like a Fire by the next chapter**

* * *

><p>I lay heavily in the bed trying to sleep before we have to get up and leave for the airport.<p>

The week has been pretty bleak. We packed and planned more than anything else. Edward talked to Nick again and also his parents, not telling me much about either.

I pull my leg over Edwards waist as he pets my head that lays on his chest. His other hand slides under my leg and brushes against me through my shorts. "Mary, I'm really fucking horny," he whispers.

I scoff at him but don't say anything.

"We haven't done anything since the shower," he says sensually. "We'll be at my parents tomorrow night and I don't know how much of an opportunity we'll have."

Oh, yes. Attempt after attempt I've brushed off and just went to sleep and I plan on doing just the same tonight. I have my reasons though. He won't regret waiting later.

But his hands feel so good against me.

"We have to be up and leaving in six hours," I say quietly. "I don't want to meet your parents having that 'just fucked' look."

He laughs under his breath. "You seem to be taking this role seriously."

"If I'm going to pretend we're together I better sell it or what's the point?"

"I think the 'just fucked' look would add to that story." He looks down at me but I just huddle closer.

"If you need it that bad you can take a dirty pair of my underwear and go out to the couch to use your hands," I scoff.

"You suck," he pouts.

"Goodnight, Kenway," I say with a shitty smile.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Boarding flight 265 to port Columbus"<p>

"This is it," Edward says grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the podium to scan our tickets and board.

I've been on edge since we arrived. In a place such as this, they are employed to find anything that could be hidden and lucky I wasn't pulled out for a pat-down.

Edward was though and I understand all the reasons why. He's got a few shallow scars on his face and tattoos covering his arms. He's an easy target.

The most entertaining part was him trying to flirt his way out if it with the young man placed with the job.

I remember asking him why and all he was responding with was 'it worked with you'.

We enter the cabin, sliding our bags in the overhead. Luckily we're able to pack light to avoid checking bags.

I take the seat by the window, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I've never been on a plane before. I spent my time on a ship when I first moved here but I've never much liked the idea of flying.

Edward sits down beside me, buckling his seatbelt and turning to me with a tired look. I follow his lead and buckle down turning my back to him and looking out the window.

"You okay Jim? Looking a bit pale."

"Nothing's wrong," I defend. "Just never been on a plane before. That's all." Why does he always have to ask?

"Never?" He continues turning closer to me. He looks like he's about to say something biting but he doesn't. "It'll be fine. The worst would be if your ears pop then I'll be here to kiss it away," he jokes.

"I can take pain Kenway. I think you're forgetting what happened to me a week ago." I look over at him and laugh in spite of myself as a thought reaches me.

"Isn't it only within the last week that we could stand each other?" he asks, reading my mind.

"It would seem so."

The pilot comes over the intercom announcing safety procedures and flight information that no one seems to pay any attention to.

Then we start to move and my hand grips harder on the hand rest. A heavy hand is placed over mine, the owner pretending not to pay attention to the amount of discomfort I'm in. Thank him.

Then we take off and like that, we no longer touch the ground. The uncomfortable pressure that fills my ears when driving through mountains returns but it's not unbearable.

I cast my look out the window at the ever expanding world. "It's brilliant," I find myself whispering.

"It is," Edward confirms. "I also see something else that is brilliant."

"Oh you sap." I watch out the window. It seems to put everything in perspective. "What is it like?" I ask him, looking at him. "Your home."

"It's like a small town house. One story. My parents had a room, we had a bathroom, dining room and a tv that we set up beside the table." I hear him sigh lightly but smile. "Since I didn't have a room my father took the loft of the old barn and turned it into my room. We painted it, insulated it and all that. It's nice in actuality and it's about a quarter mile from the house. That is where we will be sleeping." He smiles that stupid smile of his again.

"It sounds charming. Now tell me about your parents. I do have to pretend they could be my future in-laws."

He laughs a bit before starting. "My mothers name is Linette. She must be a pretty good mother to put up with as much as she did, though my father did hide many things I did from her. His name is Bernard. They're farmers but they aren't like rednecks or anything just self reliant people. They work hard."

"How did such nice sounding people create you?" I punch his arm lightly to let him know I don't mean it.

"Dad always said it runs in the family. He wouldn't let me use that as an excuse though."

"He's a smart man then. I think we'll get along just fine."

"I don't know," he starts, "he's one for marriage and I know what he'll be pushing, if he likes you." He says it almost like he knows he'll like me.

I side eye him with a grimace. I swear to god if he even tries. "Your poor parents. If only they knew," I chide and poke that scruffy cheek of his.

"I think they would be pretty proud that I was able to convince you, of all people, to pretend to date me in front of them. Who's laughing now?" He pokes me just like I poked him.

"Still me. I'm planning on embarrassing the hell out of you, mate."

"I'm fine with that. It just adds more to our story of how madly in love we are, right Kiddy?" He looks right pleased with himself.

Kiddy? What in the hell? "Call me that again and I'll..."

"Now before you threaten my manhood, listen. To everyone else they think I'm calling you kitty like a cat but to you and me it's just your last name with a y. That means you can come up with one for me. Anything you want."

I take a moment to think this through. I need something equally embarrassing. "If I have to be kiddy then I'm going to call you Kenway the entire time without explanation."

"You do that anyway."

"What do you want me to do? I don't spend my time thinking of pet names for you."

"You should reconsider that," he laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Does he do that? It really doesn't surprise me.

"Nothing," he says simply and lays on my shoulder.

I sigh. "Sometimes I think you take advantage of my kindness."

He looks up at me, making his eyes look like those of a puppy. "Kindness? Are we still talking about you?"

We share a laugh. "Wake me when we land."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I place my palm over the blondes mouth, taking my last ice cube and slipping it into his shirt.<p>

His eyes snap open and with my freehand I pull him close to keep him from standing. He yells against it but luckily it only comes out as a muffle.

He stops struggling after, I assume, the cube either melted or fell out and looks up with anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?" He hisses.

"Time to get up."

He turns around to see others getting up and grabbing their things. "Why the ice cube?"

"I can't let your parents think we're too close and you seemed in too good of a mood." I pat his shoulder and stand with him, grabbing our small book bags out of the overhead.

"What can I say," he shrugs, following me into the terminal.

"I need to change. Let's get out of security and stop as soon as we can." I keep my voice down just loud enough for him to hear.

He smiles knowingly and walks with me past security and to the outside of the women's restroom. No one is around so I grab my hair tie and bandana and pull them off before walking into the bathroom, leaving Edward in the hall.

I slip into the stuff easily, fixing the soft red material and pulling up the jeans and combat boots. Jesus help me.

I fix my nappy hair in the mirror, the small beads I've always wear clink together. With my bag behind me I exit and meet Edward in the hall.

His smile is undeniable. "It seems I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

"Piss off." I slug his arm lightly and he wraps his arm around my shoulder leading me down the hall, our back packs slung over our shoulders.

Then a see an older woman in her early fifties walking towards us with her arms out. She reminds me a lot of Edward. Her hair looks like it was once sandy blonde but now it's speckled with gray like every woman of her age. He has her eyes. They looks so full of life.

"Eddy, dear." Her accent is just as welsh as his.

"Hello mum," he says pulling her into his arms her head to his chest because of her short stature.

A man with darker hair and eyes just as blue walk up beside her and pat Edward on the back, with a rather large smile on his face.

I have the distant feeling to make myself scarce but that's not an option at this point.

"We've missed you," his father says thoughtfully as his mother lets him go.

"I've missed you too."

"You've gotten so old!" His mother say cheerfully. "Became everything we thought you'd be."

"Thanks mum," he says awkwardly, casting a glance towards me.

That seemed to be enough to shift the attention to me. "You must be his girlfriend. What was your name dear? He never told us." She glares at her son and he smiles apologetically.

"It's Mary. You must be Linette and Bernard." His father nods and shakes my hand. Out of habit I squeeze a little too hard and see discomfort on his face before I let go, internally cursing myself.

"We best be off. We'll have more time to talk on the way back," Bernard says. He leads us out the entrance and across the parking lot.

Edward stays mostly to my side, trying to occasionally grab my hand but I keep pulling away. He casts me a sly look, his parents walking in front of us.

Bernard pops the trunk and insists on putting my things in.

His mother takes the divers seat and his father the passenger, leaving me to create distance between Edward and I in the back.

"So," Linette starts. "Where did you two meet?"

"In the navy actually," Edward says.

"I bet you two have a sweet story of your first meeting." She is sadly mistaken.

"Not at all," I say with a small laugh. "We saw each other around and talked but weren't at all involved. It wasn't until we were assigned the same job that we spent the entire day screaming at each other before our friends had to separate us."

Bernard laughs under his breath and I notice Linette staring Edward down in the rear view mirror.

"I like your accent. Where are you from?" Bernard asks.

"London," I say simply. I really don't want to dwell on my childhood.

"It's very nice."

"Thank you."

"How was your Thanksgiving?" Linette asks.

"We didn't really celebrate," Edward shrugs. "We've been busy lately and I don't think Mary does anyway."

"We didn't start celebrating until we had Edward," Linette says to me. "It seems we did well with installing a pride in his country." She sounds a bit bitter about that. They really didn't want him to leave.

I don't know how to answer so I don't. I know their hearts are in the right place and they feel like they're loosing their son but everyone leaves at some point.

"You both must be tired. It'll take an our and a half to get back home so you might as well nap," Linette says after a few minutes.

Edward may have gotten his nap earlier but I didn't. I rest my head against the car door and pretty much pass out of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Mary. Mary," I hear Edward's voice whisper and push on my shoulder lightly.<p>

Why am I laying down?

I open my eyes to find I'm laying with my head in his lap. I glare up at him but he only smiles and helps me sit up. The bastard pulled me against him while I slept.

"We just got here," he says. "They went ahead and went inside so I could wake you up. We can go out and put our stuff in my room or we can go in the house and do that later."

"Let's just put our stuff away. I need time to adjust to this amount of liking you." I leave the car and grab my bag out of the trunk.

"That's it." He points to a barn just a little ways off the house. We carry our stuff across the yard. The outside is nicely painted that red color most barns are. It's two stories but instead of walking inside he pulls out a ladder. "Up you go," Edward says, ushering me up.

I slide open the upper door and find a dark room. "Where's the light switch?" I call down to him.

"On the right."

I flip it and the ceiling lights come on. His room is like I expected it to be.

"I'm gonna throw the bags up you catch them," he yells.

"Okay." He takes my bag in his arms and chucks it up. I steady myself and catch the end without walking out. "Next one."

He then throws his up and I pull it inside.

His bed sits in the corner. His walls painted a plain white but covered in posters of movies, video games, and half dressed women. I'm just glad he'll never see my teenaged selfs room. A desk sits off to the side papers stretched across the surface but covered with a thin layer of dusk.

"Nice place," I say to fill the silence.

"Yep." He closes the door behind us and sits on the edge of his bed. "It's been a long time."

"Do you regret leaving this place?" I lean against the wall my arms close to my chest.

"In a sad way. I wouldn't give up my years on the ship or even the training but I've always felt like I've left something behind." He doesn't smile after like he usually does.

"If it's any consolation I think you did the right thing. Isn't that the point of free will?" I can tell how much my approval means to him by just the way he looks up at me.

"If I wouldn't have went I wouldn't have met Thatch, Anne, you," he pauses to look hard at me, "Ade, Ben, and hell I'm even glad I met Charles."

"You sound upset by that."

"Not upset. I just never realized how much I appreciate you guys. Especially you. I would have still been living with Thatch if you hadn't have taken me in and I would have been forced to come here alone. I appreciate it." He nod lightly to himself.

"It's what you do for people you care about."

"I'm glad you care about me. I wish I could show you how much I care about you." He walks up to me, standing a foot away with one hand on the wall over my shoulder.

I keep my arms crossed looking unamused.

"The least I can do is give you a kiss." His hand moves to the side of my face but I stay unmoving.

"I think I'm good without one."

He rolls his eyes at my stubbornness. "It doesn't have to be anything special. Just as friends."

I reach up to his cheek as touch it lightly. He leans into my touch and moves closer. Then I flick his cheek.

He stops and glares at me. "Fine." He turns away and steps off me. I really like playing hard to get.

I grab his collar and pull him back to me. My arm around his waist to pull his hips to mine and push his back to the wall. I push my mouth against his in a really ungraceful way.

After a moment I hear him try to say something against my mouth but I ignore him. A stupid comment wouldn't help anything.

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back. "Listen," he whispers before darting in to kiss me quickly,

A car horn is going off. I step away, letting him off the wall but he pulls me in again and kisses me deeply.

We break the kiss, panting. "Let's continue this tonight," he says, a sly smile on his handsome face.

I place a hand on his chest and push him back playfully as I head to the door. Opening it I stand on the ledge outside with Edward looking over my shoulder.

"Edward!" I male voice yells from the window of a truck.

"Fuck you Nick!" He yells back.

Nick and a brunette women step out of the car and make their way over. I slide down the railing of the ladder and Edward follows suit.

They throw their arms around each other in a hug. The brunette offers her hand to me, which I take, cautious of my earlier mistake with his father.

"You must be the girlfriend," he says taking my hand. I make sure to crush him for referring to me as that.

"The names Mary," I say with a bitter smile as he cringes.

"You also have an accent?" the brunette asks. "It's very nice."

"Umm thanks."

"I'm Abigail and this is Nick."

I nod hoping for Edward to pick up in the conversation. "So you're married?" He asks.

"As of two months ago," Nick says with a smile and kisses Abigail.

"Congrats."

"Now the reason we came over," Nick starts. "A group of us are going to the lake in the park tonight like we used to. You two up for it?"

Edward hesitates and looks at me, knowing he'd rather stay here and continue where he left off. I won't let him do that. "Sounds great. We didn't have any plans."

"Everyone's showing up around eight, see you two then." They turn their backs and head off to their truck and drive off.

I head back up the ladder, Edward following and simultaneously upset with me. Entering the room, he shuts the door and pulls me back into his chest. "We didn't have to go," he whispers against my ear, his arms around my waist.

I pull away from him to keep this from escalating again. "I'd rather meet your friends than do something I can have anytime."

"You can't have me anytime," he says, offended.

"Face it. You're easy, Kenway." I brush past him and sit on the edge of his sheets.

"I am not," he protests but keeps his smug smile.

I have to prove him wrong now. "Please. I wouldn't be able to change in front of you."

"That's because you're beautiful," he shrugs. "In your own way you're perfect." He's implying a lot with just those two sentences.

He takes my hand and under his breath he utters words that make me feel nauseous with uncertainty. "I think I'm in love."

"Don't say that." I'm stunned. This is Edward Kenway, standing in the room he grew up in telling me he loves me. "I care about you Edward but if you expect my feelings to change you're sadly mistaken." I look into his blue eyes, seeing the exact thing I don't want to see in them. I'm slowly breaking his heart.

"I don't expect your feelings to change," his voice is rough. He pauses before laughing darkly to himself and sweeping his hand over his hair. "It's stupid of me to think that we have been anything other than. I just thought... Damn it." He sits down heavily beside me and hides his face in his hands. He's beating himself up for saying anything.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly and place a hand on his back.

"I feel like if I don't tell you I won't get the chance. You will always have a place with me." He looks up, his expression one of sadness. "I know you won't stay long after we get back and I want you to know you can stay. I won't ask for anymore of this. Sex, feelings, anything. It'll be gone, I just want you to stay. I need you to stay."

Don't I feel the same way? Haven't I always just wanted a place to belong and someone who needed me as much as I needed them. Do I want him to be that person?

The answer makes me feel ashamed. "I can't promise you that much."

"I need you Kidd. Where am I going to find someone else like you?" His hand on my chin forces me to look into his eyes. "I don't care if it's Mary Read or James Kidd that I have to make mine, I just need you by my side."

I breathe heavily forcing out the words that I've never thought I'd say. "The care I feel for you is beyond that of friends but to ruin everything we have over this?"

"We already have."

I raise my hand to the side of his face touching the features I've memorized in my head since the first time we kissed. "I can try," I say quietly, feeling it's only appropriate for this intimate of a moment.

I tip my head up so our lips just softly brush. We settle into the kiss. It's not rushed and fevered like before. It's soft and I can feel how much he cares in just the way he holds my hands in his, like a fragile thing that would break if he held on to hard.

His forehead stays pressed to mine. His breath soft against my face. "You know it killed me to see you hurt? You've never been helpless and all of a sudden you needed me. That's what changed. Seeing you stumbling in, bloody and in pain right after we fought.

"All I kept thinking is, what would have happened if you died? The last thing I would have of you was being told the truth but I was too stubborn to see that." His eyes flick up to mine, filled with emotions both sorrowful and romantic.

I should have ended it sooner.

"Kenway I-"

"Mary." He won't let me finish the sentence knowing it won't end well if it started with 'Kenway.' "Stay with me until you can't any longer. Then when I'm no longer what you want you can go."

"Edward I do need you but I also need time. I just learned my best friend as feelings for me beyond liking my arse and tits," I laugh. "We'll see where this takes us and I care about you but I don't know if I can care like you do."

"Okay." He smiles and pulls me down to lay beside him, his legs tangled in mine, lying face to face.

His hand plays with my hair and his other presses against my back and holds me to his chest.

"You're such a hopeless romantic," I scoff.

"It seems to have charmed you." His voice stays low and quiet like he'd be damned if anyone else knew. "You looks beautiful when you look at me like this. Confused but happy and I like you when you're happy."

"I like being happy too." I feel almost like a child saying it. He makes me happy, with his stupid jokes and the way he holds me at night but I'm scared to admit it. Relationships lead to marriage which lead to children and that's something I don't want. So I pull closer to him and enjoy this while I can.


End file.
